The Saiyan Warrior
by DBZ Fanitic
Summary: The media caught the "Saiyan Warrior" defeat Cell on tape. Schools out for Gohan, and he’s training for the Tenkaichi Budokai. But Videl’s been pondering the whole Gohan issue, is Gohan safe? Read and find out! Oh ya... Review too.
1. A new ending, or a new begining?

Note:  This is my take on what might have happened at the Cell Games if the press had showed up before Gohan killed Cell, and caught the whole thing on tape.  This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so…….don't yell at me too loud! 

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parents do until I'm 18 years old I hear….. **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!!!  Also, depending on the reviews on this little story, I may or may not continue this story on into Gohan going to Orange Star High School, and the Buu Saga.  In other words, I want reviews people!!  Thank you!  Now then…  Seven years ago in the middle of the desert…**

            "Man!!  I thought we'd never get out here in time!  I mean, all the cameras breaking at once?  And in the middle of the most important event in history!"  The newscaster peered out the window of the van into the distance.  "Thank Kami, they are still at it!  Joe, get the camera quick!" 

            "Right!"  snapped the cameraman, training it towards the flashing battle in the sky.  "Hey wait!  Where's Hercule?  He said he would kill cell, and the golden guy up there fighting is just a kid!  What the hell is going on around here?"

            "I haven't a clue, but this is the fight of the century!"

Up in the sky, the battle raged, neither side gaining the advantage.  The onlookers watched in awe as they traded blows that would have killed any normal man, but he was just a boy!  Gohan's thoughts raged inside of him, it was his fault!  'All my fault.  Cell should be dead by now, and my father alive.  Why didn't I kill Cell when I had the chance??  WHY??'  The thoughts circled in his head, never ceasing…

"Would you look at him go…." Krillin mumbled.

"Who would have thought, Kakarott's brat fighting with that much power.  Maybe there is saiyan blood in him after all."  Vegeta smirked.  'Unlike that fool Kakarott, this brat may actually make our race proud.  There's hope for him yet.'

Amongst the clouds, the final showdown between good and evil was taking place, the final ki blast showdown that would make, or break, this battle.  This was it, as those at the billions of TVs around the globe watched, words familiar to anyone who have ever met any member of the Son family echoed off the remaining rocks and cliffs…

"KA……MA……HA……MA……HA!!!"

'What the…'  The newscaster stared…  "My Kami!  Your getting this, right Joe?  For the love of Kami please tell me your getting this!"

"Keep your shirt on Phil, the whole world is watching!  I mean, we got exclusive footage here!  We have GOT to win an award for getting this!"

There was a bright flash as the Kamahamaha wave obliterated Cell from existence.  With almost all his energy spent, Gohan began to fall from the sky, only to be caught by Piccolo as the remaining Z fighters gathered around the still ss2 Gohan.

"Wahoo!!  You did it, you killed Cell!  I knew you could do it little buddy!" Krillin cheered.  

"Re…ally?  Is it…over?"  Gohan gasped for air.

"Yes, it is."  Piccolo answered.  "Don't worry about Goku, he will be back shortly.  Shouldn't take us too long to gather the Dragonballs to make our wishes."

"Ahem, excuse me!"

They were startled by this sudden comment that they all turned around to see what it was, only to find Phil and Joe standing there with camera at the ready, catching every move they made, and every word said.

"I must say I'm impressed!  Not even the mighty Hercule could do what you just did pal!  You save the whole planet from Cell!  CELL!  So tell me!  What's your secret?  How did you get so strong and fast?  What's your name?  Where do you come from??"

"All that concerns you is that he's a Saiyan Warrior, he saved the world, and we are leaving."  spat Vegeta.  And with that, the Z fighters vanished in a flash, leaving the reporter blinking at the empty space where they once stood.

"The… Saiyan Warrior?  Come on Joe!  Lets get back to the station!  And make as many backups of that tape as possible!  We are going to make a heap of money off this tape!  Everyone in the world is going to want a copy!"

"I'm on it Phil!"  And with that, they jumped into the van and sped back towards the Western Capital.  As the van disappeared into the dust and heat of the desert, a bewildered Hercule stumbled out from behind his boulder.

"But… what about me?" he stuttered, before promptly passing out in the sand.

Well??  What did you think??  TELL ME!!  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  And flamers remember, this is my first fanfic, so go lightly.  And to everyone else, should I continue this story, or leave it be?  YOU be the judge.  Thank you and goodnight.


	2. Between the Motion and the Act...

Note:  After some thought, I decided this chapter would tell what happens during the seven years between the defeat of Cell and entering High School.  FYI, the title is from part V of T.S. Eliot's "The Hollow Men" 'Between the motion And the act Falls the Shadow.'

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parents do until I'm 18 years old I hear….. **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!!  Also, I will try to work on details, but no promises.**

            'He's not coming back.  I lost him, Father why?'  Gohan sobbed as he raced through the air.  Goku had not wanted to come back…  why?  To protect the world from himself was the excuse.  Every villain had been after him, every last one.  To protect the world he would leave it.  'WHY??  Please dad why?'  Piccolo has offered to take him home, but Gohan refused.  He would tell his mother himself.  If it was up to him to protect the world now, he could face Chi Chi himself.  But, how to convince her to allow him to continue training?  That would be tricky.  His dad left the safety of the world in his hands, and studying would not help Earth when the next villain arrived.  He thought, and thought on the subject, when it suddenly hit him, the perfect reason, the one she could NEVER say no to.  'It will work, it has to work!  Next time I won't let them down.  Next time I WILL be ready.'

            Chi Chi stared out the window, "Oh where is Goku and Gohan?  They should have been here hours ago!  And I must be ready for their arrival!  Gohan is the world's hero!"  She beamed with pride as she remembered what she saw on TV, her son killing the evil monster, and saving the world, but no one would ever know.  The news crew never got the kids name.  The press was cheering for his new alias.  "The Saiyan Warrior" was the world's hero, and nobody knew who he was.  There was some speculation, but nobody could figure it out.  'And nobody ever will.'

            "Mom?  Mom where are you?"

            "GOHAN!!  SWEETY!  Where have you been?  Oh I'm so happy for you!  Where's your father?  I have to congratulate him too!  Uh, son what's wrong?"

            Gohan had slumped into a corner and had broken down into tears.  "Dads…not coming home Ma…  I'm sorry; it's all my fault.  If only I had stopped Cell when I had the chance, he would be here, but I didn't."

            Her face fell, but she held back her tears.  She would be strong for her son.  She would comfort him, and then and only then would she allow herself to cry.  "Its not your fault.  Everyone dies eventually, be strong.  We will get through this together.  All, uh 3 of us."

            With his eyes still wet, but face contorted with confusion Gohan stared at his mother.  "Three?  What does that mean?"

            Smiling down on her son with sad eyes she stated, "Well, I was saving this for when Goku got home, but I guess that's not going to happen, so here goes."  She took a deep breath, "I'm going to have a baby.  You're going to have a little brother or sister soon."

            "Oh mom!  I'm so sorry!  So sorry…." And with that they both broke down into tears in each other's arms.

**~THREE MONTHS LATER~**

            Gohan creped down the stairs.  It was now or never.  For three months he hadn't trained at all.  Study, study, study!  That's all she ever allowed him to do, and he was sick of it.  It was time to put operation "Study Time Is Over" into action.  He spotted her in the kitchen.  "Mom?"

            "Gohan!  What are you doing downstairs?  You're supposed to be studying!" 

            'Ugg THAT word again.'  "I know Mom, but I was thinking.  All I ever do is study!  When Dad died the fate of the world was left in my hands!  How do you expect me to protect the planet when I almost never get to leave my room?  I'm the world's hero; I'm The Saiyan Warrior for crying out loud! It's killing me!"

            "YOUNG MAN!  I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU!  Besides that, someone else can take care of the world.  Your not…."

            "Who mom?  The only other person that can do that is Vegeta.  Mom listen to me, VEGETA!  It takes almost all of his willpower to not kill every human that comes within 5 feet of the Capsule Corp!  I'm the ONLY one." **[1]**

            "But… you might die!  I couldn't live with myself if I lose you too!  I need you here to help me!  Your brother is due in five months!"**[2]**

            "Mom, I'm not going to die, and if I do, I WILL come back, Dragonballs or no Dragonballs."

            And with that, it was settled.  She caved at the thought of placing the world's fate in Vegeta's hands.  Every other day he could train.  The others would be spent studying, the best of both worlds.  Chi Chi got what she wanted, and so did Gohan.  He didn't waste any time in getting to the Capsule Corp. in Saiyan City.  'I can't believe they named the city that.  "Saiyan City" I'd be proud if it didn't sound so ridiculous.' **[3]** He didn't waste any time starting his training in Bulma's Gravity Chamber with the only other saiyan on the planet that was capable of training with him, seeing how Trunks was just starting to crawl around.  'Next time, I will be ready, and I won't let anyone down!'  

**~FIVE MONTHS LATER~**

            "Come on Vegeta!  You can do better than that!  Is the almighty prince tired?"

            "Grrr…  I'll teach you to mock the Prince of All Saiyans you third class baka!"  And with that Vegeta flashed up to Gohan and blew him through the wall of the chamber.  "Is the world's savior finished already…"

            "VEGETA!!!  I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BROKE THE GRAVETY CHAMBER AGAIN!  THAT'S IT, I'M NOT GOING TO FIX IT FOR YOU AGAIN!!"

            "Ah shit, the woman is at it again." And he stormed out into the house.  Gohan pulled himself out of the rubble and followed him inside to find Vegeta glaring at him from the corner, and Bulma screaming into the phone.

            "WHAT??!!  Now??  Are you sure??  Where are you??  Of course I'll tell him!"  She slammed down the phone and turned to face Gohan, "Gohan!!  It's happening!  He's here, I mean, its time, I mean…"

            "The woman means that your loud-mouthed baka of a "mother" is in labor."

            "WHAT!!  Where is she??"

            "VEGETA!  She's at Saiyan General Hospital, kind of ironic when you think about the fact that he's going to be a half saiyan and…"

            "Ya, really funny Bulma.  And thanks!"  With that, he powered down to normal **[4]** and was out the door faster than the human eye could follow as Bulma also ran out towards her car

            "Great.  Another spawn of Kakarott's is brought into the world.  That's the last thing I need."  Vegeta mumbled.  He walked out the door to find some secluded spot to train in while Bulma fixed the chamber, just as soon as she got back from the birth of another half-human brat.

There you have it, the beginning of the seven uncovered years of Gohan's life.  The next chapter will continue along this line with the third getting to where the show picks up again.  At Orange Star High.  Until then, seeya.

**[1]**  This is NOT Vegeta bashing.  In this story Gohan just used Chi Chi's dislike of him to prove his point.

**[2]**  Chi Chi has checked the sex of the baby, but has yet to name him.

**[3]**  In the show its Satan City, so in this fic, they would call it Saiyan City, sounds similar too, lol.

**[4]**  He trains in ss2 with Vegeta in order to progress as much as possible.


	3. In Times of Peace.

Note:  After some thought, I decided this chapter would tell what happens during the seven years between the defeat of Cell and entering High School. 

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parents do until I'm 18 years old I hear….. **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!!  Also, I will try to work on details, but no promises.  I'm not good with fight saeans, so they will probably be a bit under described.  Just, uh… use your imagination!**

**Story updates will most likely take place on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays.  Sorry about that, but those are the only days I can find the time to update.  Besides, it gives me 4 or more days to write.  Be patient!**

            "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  The sound pierced the peaceful, starry countryside.  Gohan turned over in his sleep and sighed.

            "Jeeze, not again!  Doesn't Goten EVER sleep?  If that little brat keeps this up, I'm gonna blast him into Kami knows what time zone!  Great, this lack of sleep is making me sound like Vegeta!"  He glanced over at the clock.  "1 AM, at lest tonight he let me sleep later."  He jumped out of bed and jogged down the hall, 'How much longer is he going to keep this up?  He's one and a half years old already and STILL can't get through the night without crying!'  Gohan entered Goten's room and walked over to the crib, praying silently that Goten was just hungry, and not the diaper again.  'Thank Kami, its NOT the diaper.  Heh, well if nothing else his appetent proves he's a saiyan, last time he went through 8 gallons of milk…  2 more and he'll break my record.  Eh, oh well.'  He calmly walked over to the large refrigerator, complements of Bulma, and pulled out the "special" saiyan baby bottle.  A self-refilling bottle hooked up to a pumping mechanism, constantly adding more milk to the bottle as needed.  Bulma had invented it for Trunks, and gladly built another one for Chi Chi, seeing as she knew exactly what the Son's were going through keeping a half-saiyan well fed. While Goten happily gulped down the milk, Gohan stared down at the younger Son, 'He looks exactly like dad… eats like him too, but then again, I suppose I do too.  I pray to Kami that he gets to have the childhood that I was denied.  And he will be happy, I'll see to that personally.'  After about another half an hour, Goten finished drinking his milk, and gurgling happily, fell back to sleep.  Gohan watched him sleep, and slowly, turned and returned to bed.

**~TWO YEARS LATER~ **

**(Four years post-Cell)**

            "Come on brat!  Give me your best shot!"  Vegeta yelled.  The mini-war in Gravity Chamber B **[1]** raged on with no end in site.  Gohan launched off the opposite wall towards the "prince."  Vegeta blocked and sent Gohan a kick that sent him spiraling down towards the floor.  "Is that the best you can do?  And you dare call yourself a saiyan!  You couldn't ki blast the broad side of a barn!  Hell, maybe that weakling "the Almighty Hercule" is stronger than you!  He's been saying for four years that he could have defeated Cell if he had given the chance! **[2]** In fact, didn't I hear about him winning the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai?  He keeps calling himself the "World's Strongest Man."  I'd suggest you beat some sense into him if it wasn't for the fact you'd get your ass kicked, you lowly thir…" A bright flash filled the room…

"I'M NOT A WEAKELING!!" Gohan screeched, and the next thing Vegeta knew, he was flying through the floor, and into a crater 20 feet deep.  As the smoke cleared, Vegeta got a good look at Gohan.

'What the…  My Kami…" The person floating before him looked like Gohan, but in a way didn't!  His hair had grown, and reached down his back, nearly to his waist.  He had no discernible eyebrows that could be seen, and his skull had taken on an almost Neanderthal appearance.  And to top it all off, a brown, furry tail lashed angrily behind him.  "Super Saiyan level three…" **[3] **'NO, NO, NO, NO!!!  NOT AGAIN!!  THAT BLASTED SPAWN OF KAKAROTT HAS SURPASSED ME AGAIN!!  It never ends!  I refuse to live my life constantly in that family's shadow!!  One day, mark my words, I, Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans, will surpass this brat, and his entire family!'

"Weak enough for you Vegeta?" snarled Gohan.

"And then some, it would seem.  Our training session is over for today brat, but one day I will defeat you."  Vegeta stormed out of the chamber, watched closely by a fairly confused Gohan.

'What's his problem?  Isn't Vegeta ever in a good mood?  Oh well.'  Without thinking to power down, Gohan entered the main building of the Capsule Corp. to get a snack before going home.  He stooped short of his destination, however when he saw his reflection in a hall mirror.  "What on Earth?  So THAT'S what Vegeta was so mad about!  I knew there had to be another level above #2…" He noticed something moving behind him, and quickly turned and grabbed it.  "YEEOUCH!!!!  What the hell?  A tail??!!  My tail!!!  It grew back!!  WOOHOO!!  That's probably why I was about to break the barrier, and reach level 3; both dad AND Vegeta always said it was a source of power.  This time, no matter what mom says, I'm keeping it.  Its not like there's a moon anymore, so I'm safe from that…" He powered down, and still smugly smiling, went to get that snack…

**~THREE YEARS LATER~**

**(Seven years post-Cell)**

            It was a beautiful summer day, clear blue skies, scattered fully white clouds, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Gohan was buried in a mountain of books.  'Is it just me or is ma assigning more work than usual?  Granted I had been getting all of my work done before 1:30 PM every day, but this is just ridicules.  Its like she's trying to get as much work done as possible.  Strange, but it didn't work, its only 3 o'clock!'  "Finished."  Shoving the books aside, he stood, stretched, and calmly walked downstairs to inform Chi Chi.  "Mom?  Where are you?"

            "Gohan!  Don't tell me your finished already!!"  'Shoot, I thought that would keep him busy till dinner…  I'm not ready to tell him…  I know, he can't say no to that.'

            "Ya mom, all finished.  I'll be heading out to do some extra training if you don't mind.  Unless you want to check over my work first…"

            "Of course not dear.  Why don't you take Goten out to train with you while you're at it?  Kami knows I need a break from al his antics.  If he brings one more animal into this house, I'm gonna hit him good with my frying pan!"

            "MOMMY, MOMMY!! LOOKEY WHAT I FOUND!!"  Goten came barreling into the room, and striate into Gohan's back, sending them both sprawling to the floor.  In a wide arch the lizard Goten was carrying went through the air, and right onto Chi Chi's face.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  GET IT OFF!  GET IT OFF!  WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU SON GOTEN!"

            Gohan quickly jumped up and grabbed the lizard, and his brother.  "Come on squirt, lets go train before ma kills ya."  Before she could even react, the two were out the door and out of site.

            "Oh Kami, those two will be the death of me…" She turned around, and started cooking the food needed to feed the two bottomless pits when they got back.

            WOOSH!  Two black streaks raced through the forests, and over the hills.  "So squirt, just exactly how much training have you done anyway?  You've never told me."

            "Well…  I fight with Trunks every time he comes to visit, or when I go with you to his house!  It's really fun too!  We even play tricks on Bulma!  This one time, me and Trunks, we went into the lab and hid all her tools, and covered the room with Silly-string!  Her eyes got REALLY wide, and her face got REALLY red, and there was this one big vein on her forehead!  Then we…"

            "I get the idea squirt!" Gohan chuckled, "So I take it your pretty strong, if you're able to fight with Trunks.  Vegeta trains him on my off days ya know.  So lets see exactly what you got.  Ah, this looks like a good spot."  They stopped in a desert area, rattled with canyons and boulders.  "Aright, you up for a spar Goten?"

            "YA!"  'This is so COOL!  I never get to spar with Gohan!  I'm not going to hold back, I wanna see how well I can do against him.'  Goten grinned from ear to ear.  They were at it in a blink of an eye.  Fist to fist, kick for kick.

            'I'm impressed!  Didn't think he was this strong.  Better turn it up a notch.'  In a bright flash, Gohan went super, sending Goten flying backward just from the energy released.  "Woops, sorry squirt.  Didn't mean to send you back like that.  Maybe I should hold back more if you're not ready…" Gohan was stopped mid-sentence as Goten flashed gold, causing a VERY stunned Gohan to fall backwards onto the ground.  "Wah?  Goten!  You're a… You're a…"

            "I'ma what Gohan?  Why are you staring at me like that?"

            "Go..Go..Goten!  You're a Super Saiyan!!"

            "I am?"  Goten pulled some of his hair down in front of his eyes to see. "WOAH!  COOL!  I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!  I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!  I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!"

            "Calm down squirt!  Easy boy.  Tell me, can Trunks do that too?"

            "Can Trunks do what?" inquired Goten grinning up at his brother with the famous grin his family seemed to all have.

            "Can Trunks become a Super Saiyan too?"

            "He said he could, but I never saw him do it.  But if I can do it, he can too!  He's stronger than me."

            'Kami, what is up with this generation?'  "Well, since you're a Super Saiyan now, I finally have a good reason to convince mom into letting me teach you how to fly.  Heck if it wasn't for me and Trunks, you wouldn't even know what a spar was!"**[4]**

            "YAY!  I get to fly!!  Teach me!  Teach me!"

            "Tomorrow."  Goten's face fell.  "Besides, we don't have enough time today, its getting dark, and I hear mom calling us."

            "Wadda ya mean?  I don't hear nothi…."

            "GOHAN!  GOTEN!!  GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND EAT YOU DINNER BEFORE IT GETS COLD!"  They didn't need any further encouragement, and were off back to the house to fill their empty bellies.

Aright, sorry it took so long to get this one posted, but sadly, school comes first.  Or so my mom and dad say.  Anyway  "Next time of Dragonball Z!  Chi Chi finally gets to talk to Gohan about going to school!  How will Gohan take it, will he bow to his mother's wishes, or kill off the student body?  To find out, keep reading!  Seeya!

**[1]** In the show, Bulma has time to fix the chamber each time Vegeta breaks it, but that's with just ONE Super Saiyan around.  In this fic Gohan is over there training all the time, so she built 2 more Gravity Chambers, A – C.  This way when one breaks down, they can continue training while the specially built army of robots work round-the-clock to fix the broken one(s).

**[2]** Did your REALLY think that just because the world doesn't bow at his feet for defeating Cell, that Hercule's ego would be any smaller?  Please!  The world could only be that lucky.  Don't worry though.  I'm thinking about how to get him good.  Smiles evilly

**[3]** If Goku can go ss3 in the show due to the fact he didn't stop training, then in my opinion, Gohan can too.  After all, when Goku died Gohan was stronger then him, so it would only be natural that Gohan could break the ss3 barrier.  BTW, I'm going to let Gohan keep his tail.  There is no moon after all.

**[4]** With Gohan still training, Chi Chi decided to TRY and keep Goten from fighting, but with Gohan, and especially Trunks, around Chi Chi wasn't able to hold back Goten's saiyan fighting need.  Oh well, too bad Chi Chi!  


	4. Gohan vs Orange Star High

Note:  Now we get to where the show picks up, Gohan and Orange Star High School.  But the question is, how has training these past seven years with Vegeta going to change Gohan's personality from the one on the show?  Let's find out! Cause I come up with what happens next as I write.  This story could go anywhere!  But I'll keep it within normal boundaries!  lol

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parent's do until I'm 18 years old I hear… **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!!  And my detailing skills suck, I know this.  Well, considering the last story I tried to write was a mystery story 2 years ago that came off like a bad game of "Clue."  shudders Compared to that this story is pure gold!  lol**

            "YOU WHAT??  WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO THERE??"  Gohan stood up, knocking his chair across the room, and spilling his food onto the floor.  His tail bristled in anger, waving franticly behind him.

            "I signed you up to attend high school.  I believe it will be a good learning experience.  Besides, you never interact with children your own age.  Think of this as a lesson in social skills!  Who knows, you might even fall in love, and I would like to hold a grandchild in my arms before I go…" Gohan sweatdropped.  Goten, oblivious to the argument stared longingly at the food Gohan had spilled.

            "Are you going to eat that?"  he asked hopefully.

            "Uh, no…  you can have it…"

            "Are you…" Goten dived into the food.  "arelihght Gophagn?  Yolour meot eatguing muntch." (TRANSLATION: "Are you aright Gohan?  You're not eating much.")

            "GOTEN" His eyes shot up to Chi Chi, "WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS YOUNG MAN?!  I thought I raised you better than this!  And the same goes to you Gohan.  You're going to high school and that's that.  Besides its only one year.  Orange Star High School is the most respectable high school in our area.  You'll only be attending for your senior year anyway.  And you can still train on weekends and holidays!  A high school diploma looks better if it comes from the school itself, and next year you ARE going to college, so think of it was a chance to get prepared to deal with ordinary people on a regular basis."

            "Aright ma, but ONLY one year.  And just because I'm going doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy this experience."  'Its only 180 days…  only 180 days…  Jeeze, I'm going to miss 90 days of training in that time…  I wonder if Dende and Mr. Popo will allow me to use the Room of Sprit and Time on weekends…'

            "Good.  Your first day is next Monday.  Now then…  SIT DOWN AND FINISH YOU DINNER!"

**~MONDAY MORNING~**

**What can I say?**

            'Kami, why do you hate me so?  What did I ever do to you?  I don't WANT to "work on my social skills."  And what's with mom's whole "go to high school" trip anyway?!  We worked out a good plan after dad died anyway!  I studied AND trained, but nnnnoooo!'  Gohan flew toward Saiyan City in his Super Saiyan level 1 form, and his dreaded destination, Orange Star High School, which he was sure was hell on earth.  'Teenage humans.  I have to spend 5 days a week with teenage humans!**[1]**This is just perfect.  Adolescent humans, I have never had to deal with people like that before in my entire life!  The only humans I ever had to deal with were friends of the family, or family themselves!  I never had to hide my strength around them.  Power like mine was expected from my family!  Those stupid brats had better leave me alone or I'll…Kami!  I think I'm turning into Vegeta!  Ok Gohan, calm down, breath…'  **[2]**

Saiyan City came into view, and Gohan searched for a quiet, empty spot to land in.  If the citizens saw him fly, it would all be over before it began.  'Ah, there's a good spot!  And only 2 blocks from the hellhole itself.  Aright, here goes nothing.'  He landed, and ducked into an alley.  He was about to change back when he heard gunshots.  He glanced out into the street to see a car speeding down the street like a runaway missile, 'Or a runaway Goten, heh.'  The cop's cars were losing ground to the crook's supped-up sports car.  'Well, I could stop the car… I mean, its perfect!  I'm still in ss1 form, so this can be the "Return of the Saiyan Warrior!!"  It's also a good time to start showing up that bastard, Hercule.  Clame he's stronger than me will he?  I'll show him.  Well, here goes nothing.'  At the last minute he stepped out in front of the car, and it slammed into his chest.

"What the hell??"  The crook leaned out the window.  "Who the hell are you and WHAT did you do to my car?!"

"I must say I'm a little disappointed.  You people name the city after me, and forget about me so easily."  Gohan smirked, and then proceeded to pick the entire car up with one had, and spin it on a single finger like a basketball.  The cops, who had just arrived, watched on in awe as Gohan tossed the car up into the air, caught it and sat it back on the ground.  He reached into the car taking the gun away from the completely disoriented crook, and grinded it into dust with his bare hands.  He turned towards the cops, and gathering crowd.  "I think you guys can handle it from here.  Seeya!"  He blasted off into the air to find another spot to land at.

"Was that who I think it was??  I mean he would be about that age by now, wouldn't he?"

"Ya George.  That HAD to be him!  Who else could it be??"

"YOU!"  They turned around to face the slightly pissed off girl behind them.  "Tell me now.  Was that the Saiyan Warrior?"

"Ya Videl, I mean we think so.  He looked about 18 or 20 years old, had that strength, AND the gold hair, so I guess it HAS to be him!"

'Well this is just great!  He just HAS to show up again.  He's the ONLY one stronger than my father.  Despite what dad says, from what I just saw this guy do, dad can't even hold a torch to this guy.  And now he's back, trying to take over my crime fighting territory! **[3] **Grrr, I'll show him.  I will find out who he is!'  "Which way did he go?"

"Uh, that way.  But you will probably see him later anyway!"

"And why do you say that?"

"He goes to your high school.  He's got that same badge you have."  She looked down at the Orange Star Badge on her shirt.

"Ya, all the kids at school have to wear this.  If he goes to my school I'll be sure to find him."  Without waiting for a response, she turned around and stormed back towards her chopper.

"I guess this is it."  Gohan stared up at Orange Star High.  "Here goes nothing.  Well Gohan, Welcome to hell…" He strolled up to the door and walked in.  'Ok then, where is the stupid office?  I need to get my class listings…  Ah there it is.'  He opened the door, reveling a small, empty, waiting room with a desk.

"Excuse me?"  Startled, Gohan turned to see a stout, plump woman enter the room, wearing a gray business suit.  She walked past Gohan and took a seat behind the desk.  "Good morning, I'm Maria Crombez, the school secretary.  May I help you?"

"Uh, ya.  I need to know what classes I'm in."

"Name?"

"Son Gohan."

"Aright then, lets just pull up your file."  She started typing away on the computer.  "Ah here we are.  Its says here that you should report to homeroom first, that's room 234, Mr. McClellan.  That's on the second floor, if you didn't know.  100s on the first floor, 200s on the second, 300s on the third.  You get the idea?"

"Yep."

"Good."  She hit the print button, and handed him the resulting printout.  "Here you are, young man.  Have a nice day."

"Thank you."  He turned and walked out the door to find his class.

"Why, Miss Satan!  We must thank you for gracing our class with your presence today.  Thirty minutes late too, might I add."  Mr. McClellan glared at Videl as she entered the room.

"Sorry, Mr. McClellan.  There was a police chase this morning, and I got sidetracked."  'Not to mention that the Saiyan Warrior showed up…'

"Well, that being the case, I'll let you slide.  This time.  However you shouldn't allow your so-called civic duties to overshadow your academic responsibilities.  Now please take your seat."  He watched as Videl climbed the stairs, and calmly took her spot.  

"Videl," whispered the young blond girl to her side, "You said you were at the chase this morning?"

"Yes I was, Erasa.  What are you getting at?"

"Well??  Was he really there?  Was he?"

"QUIET up there!  I believe that geometry is more important than your idle chatter!"

"Yes sir."  they simultaneously responded.

"What Erasa means to say is, was the Saiyan Warrior really there?"  smugly stated the longhaired blond boy on her other side.

"If you must know Sharpner, yes he was."

"Oh cool!"  squealed Erasa.  "I hope I get to see him!  He's suppost to be a hunk too!"

"Oh come on baby!  You know that golden boy don't even hold a chance against me in the looks department.  Why don't…" Suddenly a knocking at the door cut off Sharpner.

"Come in."  the teacher called.  The door opened slowly to revel Gohan.  He walked into the room, and stood by the teacher.  "Ah yes, Mr. Son.  Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student Son Gohan.  According to our records, Gohan here has scored the highest on every one of our entry exams than any other student in Orange Star's history.  In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you got perfect scores on all but one exam.  Isn't that correct young man?"

"Yes sir.  I need to study a little more on Einstein's Relativity Theory it would seem."  The class gasped a little at this statement, and started to murmur amongst themselves.

'He doesn't look like a bookworm…  More like a fighter to me…' **[4]** Videl glared down at him,  'Why does he look so familiar.  I've seen him somewhere before.  But where?' 

"Uh, yes.  I see.  Well Gohan, please take your seat.  You will be over there by Erasa.  Erasa, could you please stand so Gohan here know where you are?  Thank you.  Now then class, lets continue with calculating to find the L dimension.  If L = 2S+2D, where S = 3.31 inches and…" Gohan trudged up the stairs to Erasa.

"Hiya cutie!  I'm Erasa!"  He eyed her with a condescending look.

"So I heard."  He sat down as she continued unabated.

"This here's Sharpner, and Videl!  Her father is the World Champ at the Tenkaichi Budokai, Hercule Satan!  She won the junior division too!!"  He leaned forward, nodding to both.

'This place just gets better and better.  I have to sit one seat down from the daughter of the biggest fool the world has ever known.'  "That's nice to hear.  Congrats Videl."  He yawned, earning him a glare from Videl.

"So Gohan," Erasa continued, "what school did you transfer from?"

"Didn't.  I live out in the 439 mountain area **[5]** and with there being no school near my house, I have been home schooled my entire life.'

"WHAT??"  Erasa jumped out of her chair.  "That's like 500 miles away!!"

"ERASA!  WHAT is going on up there?!  Sit down this instant, and PAY ATTETION!"

"Sorry!"  She quickly sat back down, hiding behind her book.  "How do you get here?  Its like a 5 hour drive."  Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I have plenty of free time."  'What is up with these people?  This is going to be a long day.'

"Come on baby, leave him alone…" Sharpner smirked at Erasa.  He leaned back and, reaching behind Videl, started rubbing Erasa's back.  Erasa shrieked and leaped out of her chair, earning her another reprimand from the teacher.  Videl rolled her eyes, and glanced at Gohan only to find him slowly reading the entire textbook.

'What is with this guy?  How does he get here everyday?  He's hiding something, I can tell.  But what?'  Videl shot a quick glare at Gohan, and turned back to face the teacher.

Gohan and his three new "friends" all shared a third period gym class, so they insisted that he walk with them, to show him the way.  After badgering him for a few minutes, he gave in.  "So, Gohan, any good at sports?"  Sharpner yawned, "I mean, ever play any?"

"Some.  Baseball only really.  Not much though, cause my mom banned Yamcha from playing baseball with me after he almost beamed me in the head when I was 8."  Suddenly he noticed they were no longer walking beside him.  He turned around to see them all gawking at him.  "What did I say?" 

"You know Yamcha??!!"  Erasa's face grew bright red.

"Ya, I do.  He's an old friend of my dad's.  So what?"  Sharpner's face grew very pale.

"So what?  SO WHAT??  You know the greatest professional baseball player EVER and you say 'So what??'"

"He played baseball professionally?  I knew he liked the game, but I've only really known him as a martial artist."  The three friends just stared at him with blank faces.  

"Uh, right…  Well, my point was yesterday in gym the coach announced that we would be playing basketball today.  Know how to play?" **[6]**

"Read about it, but never played.  I pick things up fast though."  Gohan smirked, and walked into the building followed by his still shocked friends.  (The term "friends" is currently being used lightly; he doesn't like them all that much yet)

_'That… that was strange.  He knows Yamcha and brushes it off like its normal!  There's more to this guy then meets the eye, that's for sure.  Chalk another mark on the strange side for Son Gohan…' Videl composed herself, and walked to the locker room.___

_            "Ah, you must be Mr. Son.  I'm Coach Hamrick, you gym instructor.  Just put your stuff over at the wall over there, then go stand with the others."  Gohan, who was now dressed out in the standard orange shorts and white t-shirt ((that's what my real gym class used, except with black shorts. school colors idea, my school has black and gold, theirs are what… orange and white? lol)), did as he was told, ignoring the stares the rest of the class had been giving him since he walked out of the locker room.  It had been tough to hide his tail from the other students, but worth it.  He wasn't going to give that tail up anytime soon.  _

            "So Videl," Erasa started, eyeing Gohan the whole time, "what do you think of Gohan?"

            "I'm not exactly sure… There's something strange about him that I just can't put my finger on…" She was cut short by the coach blowing his whistle.

            "Aright class!  As I said yesterday, we will be starting basketball today.  Next six-weeks however we will play hockey, so get your pucks dusted off.  Ok then for warm-ups today we'll start with 20 sit-ups, and 2 laps around the gym.  When you're finished with the sit-ups, gather by the door.  Ready?  Begin!"  Gohan, being the first to finish his sit-ups, surprise surprise, watched was the rest of the class struggled with them.  Well, everyone except Videl, and to a lesser extent Sharpner.  As soon as the rest of the class finished, they all walked outside onto the track running around the gym.  Again Gohan finished first, earning him a good glare from Videl.

            _'How the hell did he beat me?  He's really fast.  I'm supposed to be the fastest in this school!  I've got to think of a way to get some information about him, OUT of him! _

            Class, we'll now break off into two teams for our game today.  We got about 45 minutes left in this class so lets get cracking.  Sharpner and Rodney will be the team captains.  Any questions?  No?  Good.  Lets get started."

            "I'll go first."  Sharpner scanned the crowd, "Ok, Videl."

            "Figures…" muttered Rodney, "Matt."

            "Gohan."

            "Zavier."  It continued like that for another few minutes until the entire class was dived off, excluding the score and timekeepers.  For the most part the game was normal, seeing how Gohan was benched and couldn't do anything wrong, but that changed just as soon as Todd, a fellow member of his team, fouled out.

            _'Ok.  I have got to keep myself restrained, and not show off my strength.  I really wish I didn't have to do that, but I don't want to be labeled as the school "freak."'_

            "Gohan!"  He looked towards the source of the voice to see Sharpner cornered with the ball.  "Catch!" He threw the ball towards Gohan as fast as he could, which Gohan, of course, easily caught.  As weakly as possible, he started to dribble the ball, but was a bit to hard with it.  It hit the floor, bounced up towards the roof rebounding back to the floor at an inhuman speed, leavening a dent in the roof.  The ball slammed into the ground, and promptly exploded at Gohan's feet.

            It was if the world has stopped turning.  The entire room was silent as they stared at the torn remains at Gohan's feet.  He glanced up from the wreckage to see the entire class stop looking at the ball, and just look at him.  "Uh… heh… I guess I don't know my own strength?"  He laughed nervously, and went back to the bench to sit out the rest of the game.

            _'My Kami, what is he??!!'  Videl just stared in shock, and like the rest of the class resumed playing with a new ball, trying to push the strange events out of her mind._

            By the time lunch rolled around, Gohan thought that he deserved that VERY large meal his mom packed after a morning like THAT.  _'Thank Kami that Bulma gave mom those extra capsules.  Mom said there was enough food in them for lunch.'  He scanned the courtyard where students were allowed to eat outside, and after about a minute or two he spotted an old oak tree in a corner, away from the rest of the students.  After he looked around to make sure nobody was watching him, he quickly reached into his pockets, and pulled out one of the two capsules.  He detonated it, and emerging from the puff of smoke was a table loaded down with food.  Almost as quickly as it appeared, the food was gone, and the table recapsled.  Gohan repeated the process for the second capsule._

            _'Ahh, I feel better.  Himmm, there's a good 25 minutes left in lunch; so I guess I could use it for meditating.  I mean, I can't really train my body while I'm here, so I might as well train my mind.'  He glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching, sat down on the grass, and began to meditate, however he did make sure to not levitate more than half an inch above the ground, not wanting to draw attention to himself.  Less than five minutes later he was spotted by a VERY curious, and confused, Videl._

            _'Ah, there he is.  He's all alone too.  It's the perfect time to try and get some more info about this guy… I will find out what he's hiding, and how the hell he did that in gym!'  She calmly walked over to him, noting that he seemed to be meditating.  "Hello Gohan.  Mind if I sit here?" __'And find out what your hiding?'  She frowned slightly when she got no response.  __'Ignore me will he?!'  She punched him in the arm to get his attention, only to end up getting shocked, and a bruised hand.  Gohan, who was slightly annoyed by her attempt to hit him, opened his eyes, and turned to look at Videl, while scratching the slight itch her punch had given him._

            "What do you want?"

            _'Grouchy, isn't he?'  "I just wanted to know if I could sit here?"_

            "It's a free country, isn't it?"  He closed his eyes and got back into his meditation position, although he was really watching her, to make sure she didn't mess with this stuff.

            '_Jeeze, isn't there anything here that tell ANYTHING about him?  Wait, what's that?'  She had noticed three insignias on his book bag, one of which she instantly recognized, the sign of the Turtle Hermit!  But what was Gohan doing with the sign of the Turtle Hermit on his book bag??  __'This,' she realized, __'requires some questioning.'  "Hey, Gohan."_

            "What now?"  He turned to face her.

            "What are these?"  He rolled his eyes.

            "These are the symbols of three martial artists."

            "Whose, exactly?"  _'So far, so good.'  _

            "That's my symbol, that one is my dad's, and the last one is that of Master Roshi."

            "Why do you have the insignia of the Turtle Hermit on your book bag??"

            "Well, three members of my family have trained under him.** [7] **Plus he gave me permission to put it on my bag when I asked him a few days ago."

            "WHAT??  But… wha… huh??"

            "Look, Videl.  I…"

            "BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!"  

            _'Thank you Kami, saved by the bell.'  "Seeya Videl.  I got to get to class."  With that, Gohan quickly stood up, and walked away._

            _'Well, that was informative.  Three members of his family??  Impossible!  I mean, knowing Yamcha is one thing, but knowing the Turtle Hermit??  This kid is impossible!  Son Gohan is gonna be one tough nut to crack.  I'll find you out if it's the last thing I do!'  Quickly, she too stood, and walked calmly to her class._

MY KAMI!!  I THOUGH I WOULD NEVER FINISH THIS CHAPTER!!  I hate my teachers, the assign too much work, so I never had time to work on this!  SORRY!  Anyway, next time Videl uses the Internet to see if she can get some info on Gohan, and Hercule, unfortunally, makes a reappearance in the story.  Keep reading.  PLEASE?

**[1]** I'm basing the Orange Star school system on the local one in my town.  School lasts 180 days, 5-day weeks, 2-day weekends.  6 classes with a half-hour lunch after 4th.

**[2]** Gohan isn't turning into Vegeta, he's just picking up a bit of a temper because, frankly, HE DOESN"T WANT TO GO!

**[3]** Videl is of course a crime fighter, and her temper is flaring because she thinks that Gohan is trying to steal her little bit of glory.

**[4]** Because he's been training instead of doing only non-stop studying, Gohan looks less like the normal Gohan, and a lot more like Mirai Gohan he's got both arms and no scars though, btw that's Future Gohan if you didn't know.

**[5]** I hope that's right.  Somebody please tell me if it isn't the 439 mountain area he lives in.

**[6]** Sharpner isn't exactly OOC, he's really acting the way I think he would act around this Gohan.  He picked on Gohan in the show because he looked like a nerd, but in this fic, as I said, he looks like Mirai Gohan, so basically nothing like a nerd.  So Sharpner would probably be more accepting of him.

**[7]**  The three people I'm talking about, if you didn't know already, are Son Gohan Sr. Goku Grandfather, the Ox King, and Goku himself.


	5. Silver Heights Hotel

Note:  This is really a filler chapter to tell the basic Gohan's time at High School before Buu shows up…  As I said before I go where the wind takes me.  If it popes into my mind, I write it.  It's as simple as that.  BTW Thanks for all the reviews!  I was extremely surprised that people actually LIKED my story!  And if your wondering, I will complete this story, not leave it hanging unfinished till the end of time!  There are too many never to be finished stories on FF.net, and I don't plan on adding to that number. 

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parent's do until I'm 18 years old I hear… **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!!**

            "MOM!  I'm home!"  Gohan walked through the door of his family's small country home, and was instantly tackled by the small blur know as Goten.

            "HEY GOHAN!!  Can we spar now??  Ppplllleeeaaassseeee??" 

            "Whoa!  Calm down squirt!  Can't spar now, gotta talk to mom.  But I promise that we'll spar after dinner, ok?

            "YA!  Can you teach me how to fly then too?"

            "Sure I will!"  Gohan smiled down on his younger brother.  "Anyway, where's mom?"

            "Right here."  Startled, Gohan turned around to see his mother cleaning a plate with a white cloth.  "How was school today?  Make many friends?"

            "To answer your questions, 1:  A living hell, and 2:  Sorta, these three people kept following me around all day."

            "GOHAN!  Don't use that kind of language in front of Goten!  I swear, Vegeta and Piccolo are a terrible influence on you!"  He sweated a little under her glare, but wasn't too worried.  She'd forget about it in 3, 2, 1… "So who where these three?  Hmmm?  I'm dieing to know!  Oh my little boy is growing up!"

            sigh  "I set next to them in most of my classes.  Uh… Videl, Erasa, and….um….what's his name?  Sharpner!  That's it.  Anyway, they're all really annoying.  Erasa hasn't had a neuron fire in her brain since the day she was born, Videl is a nosey brat, and Sharpner is a too sure of himself jerk.  The whole damn place is a hell-hole!"

            "Well, with that being the case, don't you even THINK about skipping school tomorrow!  I know you don't like it, but you promised to go this year, and by Kami you WILL go this year."

            "Fine.  Come on Goten."  Goten jumped up and started to follow Gohan out the door.

            "And where exactly do you think you're going?"

            "To spar with Goten, and teach him to fly.  He's long overdue in learning it."

            "Whatever for?  You gave him the Flying Nimbus, he doesn't need to learn to fly!"

            _'I don't have time for this.  What can I say that will end this now in my favor?  I know…'_  "I know that, but think of this:  What if Goten falls off Nimbus?  He'll drop right to the ground and 'SPLAT,' one Goten pancake."  Chi Chi shuttered at the mental image of her youngest son splattered on the ground.

            "Fine, but don't be late for dinner!  It's meatloaf night!"  Gohan and Goten where out the door, and out of sight before she could blink.  _'Sigh, what's a mother to do?'_

            "DAD!  I'M HOME!"  Videl looked around the foyer of the Hercule Mansion only to find nobody there.  She sighed and started towards the stairs.

            "Ah, good evening Miss Videl.  May I take your coat?"  She turned around to see a tall, well-dressed elderly man.

            "Thanks Jenkins.  Do you know where dad is, by any chance?"

            "Yes, Mister Hercule is in his study, reviewing his old fighting tapes I believe.  Do you wish for me to get him for you?"

            "Uh, no thanks.  I'll see you later Jenkins."  She smiled at the old man.

            "Your welcome, Miss Videl.  Have a good evening."  He turned and walked towards the dining room.  Videl sighed and climbed the stairs to her room.

            _'The Turtle Hermit…  How could he know the legendary Turtle Hermit?  Maybe he's related to one of his old students?  That might make some since.  There is one way to find out.  I'll check online for some info, maybe I'll find something.'_  She entered her room, booted up the computer and logged online.  After about half an hour of searching various sites, she finally found one with some information on what she wanted.

**THE FOLOWING IS WHAT THE WEBSITE SHOWED**

**_Needed for basic plot._**__

~**Kame House School of Martial Arts**~

Sensei: Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit

Known Students:

Son Gohan Sr.:  Known Family: **GRANDSON **(Goku)

Ox King:  Known Family:  **DAUGHTER** (Chi Chi) 

Son Goku:  Known Family:  **WIFE** (Chi Chi) **SON** (Gohan) **SON** (Goten)

Krillin:  Known Family: **NONE**

            _'My Kami… Three students!  He's related to THREE STUDENTS OF MASTER ROSHI!!!  Gohan Sr., Goku, and the Ox King…  Wait a second…  If his grandfather is the Ox King, that would make his mom a princess.  And if his mom is a princess, that would make him a prince of the Ox Kingdom!  _**[1]**_ And besides that, his father is the legendary Son Goku!!!  There's MUCH more to this kid then I first realized!  The problem is, I get the felling that this is just the tip of the iceberg!  Woo, you are one complicated guy Son Gohan…'_

            _'Sigh… Day two of high school.  The annoying teachers, the annoying students, the annoying classes.  If I weren't going to get in trouble for doing it, I'd blow the whole place to kingdom come.  Oh well.'_  He was jolted out of his thoughts by the teacher's annoying (I'm on a roll here) French accent.

            "Good afternoon class.  Today we will study British poetry of the 1700's" The entire class sighed.  "Videl!"  She looked up from her notebook.  "Please read from page 498, "An Essay on Man" by Alexander Pope."

            "Uh, yes Mrs. Flores.  Um…  'Know then thyself, presume not God to scan; The proper study of mankind is man.  Placed on this isthmus of…'"

            _'Kami I'm bored.  I wish something exciting would happen.  Well, something exciting that doesn't involve the possibility of the world's destruction or enslavement at the hands of a powerful villain.  Just normal excitement.  Please?'_

            "'…of thought and passion, all confused: Sill by himself abused, or disabused; Created half to rise, and half to fall; Great lord of all things, yet a…'"  Videl was suddenly cut off by her beeping wristwatch.  As Gohan watched with curiosity, She leaned down and spoke into the watch.  "Ya chief?"

            "Oh thank Kami we got you Videl!  We got a hostage situation at the Silver Heights Hotel.  10 men have taken over the building and are holding around 30 people.  We need your help!"

            "I'm on it chief!"  She quickly stood up.  "Mrs. Flores!  Police duty, I got to go."

            "Of course Videl.  Just hurry back, and I'll make sure someone can tell you what tonight's homework is so you can get caught up."  Videl raced out of the room.

            _'Jeeze, what an idiot!  She's going to get herself killed.  If she's as weak as her father is she wouldn't stand a chance against a feather.  Time for the Saiyan Warrior to get to work saving those hostages, and Videl's hide. _**[2]** _But how can I go help without drawing suspicion on myself?  Oh!  I know!'_ "Uh, Mrs. Flores?"

            "Yes Gohan?"

            "May I please go to the restroom?"

            "Of course.  Please hurry back."  Gohan stood up, and calmly walked out the door.

            "What's the scoop, chief?"  Videl crouched down next to plump police officer.

            "Well, as I said before, a group of terrorists have taken over the hotel with 30 people trapped inside.  They are demanding that 20 of their colleagues in various jails in the country be released, and a chopper provided to them, or they say they will start killing the hostages.  What do we do?"

            "WE will do nothing.  I'm going to save them however."

            "WAIT Videl!  You don't stand a chance against them!  Wait!"  She didn't pay any attention however as she raced towards the doors.  Mere moments after this a bright golden colored streak of light came racing towards the building, stopping momentarily before crashing through one of the windows of the building, into one of the rooms of the hotel.  "Oh my!  The Saiyan Warrior!  Thank Kami!" 

            Gohan landed in a darkened room on the 15th floor of the 40-story building.  _'Let's see, I sense the criminals and the hostages gathered together in a large room on the first floor.  I wonder where Videl is… there she goes, she's getting close.  I'd better hurry if I'm going to save her and the hostages.'_  He crept out of the room, and walked down the hall towards the elevators.  To save time he ripped the doors open, dropping down the empty shaft towards the 1st floor.

            _'If I was a terrorist, where would I be?'_  Videl slowly walked down a service hall along the side of the large auditorium, used by the upper class hotel for conventions.  Suddenly she thought she heard talking through the walls.  _'Wait, what was that noise?'_  Faintly, she could hear the conversations of the hostage takers, and now knowing their location, she looked for the best possible route into the room.

            _'Shit, she's going into the room!  What, is she insane?  Nuts?  These people are dumber than I thought!'_  Gohan flashed down the hall to the auditorium, blasting through the wall, just in time to see Videl locked in a death grip of a huge man, who also had a good sized gun.  "Put her down now."  His voice was cold.

            "HEY BOSS!  Lookey what we got here, it's golden-boy himself!  Look, I'm shaking in my boots."  Gohan smirked, launching into a quick attack, knocking the man out in one blow, much to everyone's amazement.  

            Gasping for breath, Videl hit the floor, _'What the hell?  NO!  Not him AGAIN!  I don't need his help!  And how the hell did he lay that guy out in one punch?  Mine didn't even faze him!  And is it just me, or does that guy look like… nah, it couldn't be.  Gohan?  Man, you losing it Videl, Gohan couldn't be that strong!  Even if he is related to all those great fighters, so am I!  I'm the daughter of the World Champ, so it can't be him.  Can it?'_  Gohan had laid out almost of the terrorists when suddenly…

            "HOLD IT!"  Gohan, startled, paused for a second.  The man opened his coat.  "I got a bomb, and if you don't get us what we want, I'll blow us all to hell.  NOW GET ME A DAMN CHOPPER!"

            "I don't think so."  Gohan smirked, launching out towards the man…

            With only 10 seconds on the clock, and counting…

THAT'S IT!  This chapter has a cliffhanger, not a good cliffhanger mind you, but I have been taking too long in finishing this one, so I'm cutting it a bit shorter than I was planning.  Sorry folks, but don't worry, I'll have a new chapter out soon.  I just hope that THIS chapter meets the standers of the other four; I don't like this one TOO much.  Anyway…

_What happens to Gohan, Videl, and the poor hostages?  And what was Gohan's plan for not getting caught as the Saiyan Warrior?  Find out in Chapter Six!  And PLEASE review!_

**[1]**  Am I the only person who has ever noticed this?  I was watching the early DragonBall episodes, like when they meet Chi Chi, and she is a princess, complete with a castle and kingdom.  So that would make Gohan and Goten Crown Princes of the Ox Kingdom.  I just wonder if I should let Vegeta find out in my fic that WOULD be a funny reaction, you have to admit that!

**[2]  **So far Gohan doesn't know that Videl can fight, so he basically thinks she's going to get herself killed.  Otherwise I don't think he would have bothered getting up.  lol


	6. 3... 2... 1... BOOM!

Note:  Well, As I said last time, I'm extremely surprised that people are enjoying my writing.  My good friend from school told me that writing fiction is a lot easer then essays, and I suck at essays, so I thought I would suck at this too.  (I spent one full six-weeks working on one and got a 65 for all my work.  *Grumble*) Well, keep reviewing and I hope you also enjoy this next chapter!  Also, in response to one review, Gohan isn't mean in this fic, just look at how he reacts to his younger brother, and he doesn't think he's better than everyone else.  He just doesn't like being forced to attend High School, and is in a fairly bad mood.  He's not mean, just unhappy being there.  I hope that this clears this up.  :)

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parent's do until I'm 18 years old I hear… **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!!******

            10…9…8…  The second ticked off as Gohan rushed the man.  The hostages, who were a little tied up at the moment, watched the bomb with terror in their eyes.  6…5…4…  Gohan ripped the bomb from around the man's waist, and punched his lights out.  3 seconds left!  He had to get rid of it, and fast!

            'Shit!'  Videl watched in awe, still lying on the floor, 'He's got to get that thing away from here!  We're all gonna blown to bits if he doesn't do something quickly!'  Gohan leaped into the air, blasting through the side walls and out of the building.  But before he could dispose of the explosive… it went off.  Videl leaped off the floor, racing towards the gaping hole.  'Oh Kami!  There's no way he could have lived through that!  He's dead… What the hell?'  Through the dust and smoke, she could make out an emerging form.  It was Gohan!  The blast hadn't even fazed him!  (Was there ever any doubt in your mind?)  The only thing that has happened to him was that his clothing was a little burned and singed.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUB!"  Gohan stopped and turned to face Videl.  "How the hell did you survive that?  That blast should have reduced you to a small pile of ashes, yet your standing there without a scratch on you, and the only damage to you being clothing-wise!  Now you are going to tell me how the hell you did that, and your going to tell me now!"  Gohan smirked at little at her reaction.

"And who's gonna make me?  You?  Please!  You couldn't stop a measly group of thugs, so how do you plan on stopping me?"  Videl's glare deepened.  "Didn't think so.  If you'll excuse me, I have places to go."  He floated off the ground and flew out the hole in the wall.

'I think that I may be going nuts, and probably am, but shit!  He really acts just like Gohan!  But that's impossible!  Sure he looks a little like Gohan, except the hair part, and he acts like Gohan.  Heck!  He even dresses like Goha…  THAT'S IT!  His clothing was burned!  If he really IS Gohan then he won't have been at school, and he'll have slightly burned clothing!  It's foolproof!  Videl, you are a genius!' **[1]** She leapt off the ground, and rushed towards her helicopter to get back to school as soon as possible.

"Welcome back Videl.  Looks like it took you longer to get back then expected."  Mr. Pearson smiled at Videl as she walked in the doorway.  "Mrs. Flores said she gave your assignments to Gohan, so you'll have to talk to him about what you missed."  Videl stared in shock at her teacher.

'She gave them to Gohan?  But, how?  I was so sure it was him!  But, if he's been here the whole time…  I have to make sure.'  "Uh… thanks Mr. Pearson."  She trudged up the stairs to her seat, passing by, the unharmed, Gohan.  'Well, I guess I was wrong.  He clothes are fine, but if he IS the Saiyan Warrior, then he might have been able to change before he got back…'  "Uh Gohan?"

"What?"  He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Mr. Pearson said you had my assignments.  May I have them please?"  Gohan smirked, and began to shift through his book bag.

"Ya, sure.  They're in here somewhere.  Ah, here we go."  He pulled out a couple of sheets of paper.  "Uh lets see… tonight for homework, you have to finish reading the poems we went over in class, pages 498 through 512.  And you have to do these worksheets."  He handed her the papers.

"That everything?"  She eyed him.

"Yep, I don't think I missed anything.  Unlike some people, I was here to find out the first time."  Her face fell.

"Well, thanks anyway."  She walked over to her seat, and sat down.  'Shoot.  Well, there goes that idea out the window.  But even if he's not the Saiyan Warrior like I thought he was, that doesn't mean that that's it.  There IS something he's hiding.  I just wish I knew what it was, and I won't stop until I know.  Even if it kills me!  I, Videl Satan, WILL discover the secrets of Son Gohan.'  She shot one last glare at Gohan, then went back to her daily clock-watching.

'Five minutes.  Just five more minutes and I can leave this place.  I can't believe I'm wasting perfectly good training time in this place.  I'm going to have a lot to make up on weekends.  All I know is that Vegeta won't know what hit him.'  He sighed, and started packing up his books when the bell rang.  Gohan jumped up, and jogged to the classroom door, and out into the hall.  Weaving through the crowd he made his way to the boy's bathroom, entering and heading to the stall on the far side of the room.  He calmly stepped in front of it, opened it, and came face to face with…  himself! **[2]** "Jeeze!  What happened to you?  Looks like you got hit with a flame-thrower."

"Well YOU try to get rid of a bomb in less then 10 seconds!  We're both only at half strength anyway so cut me some slack!  Jeeze, if it wasn't for the fact that our clothes will look normal after we rejoin, I would be worried about mom killing me over wearing burned clothes."  The duo laughed at the thought.

"Well, no worries then.  REINTEGRATE!" **[3]** There was a flash, leaving only one, properly dressed in non-burned clothing, Gohan in the room.  Smirking, he calmly walked out, getting ready for his flight home.  He left the building, walked about the corner towards a grove of trees to the west of the school.

"HEY!  GOHAN!  OVER HERE!"  Groaning, he turned to face the source of the voice, Erasa.  "Where are you going so fast?  You're coming with us!!"  Her face beamed.

"Wha?  What do you mean by that?  What 'where,' and who's 'us?'"  He frowned.

"This 'us.'"  He turned to find Sharpner and Videl standing behind him.

"Ya silly!  We're going to the Cineplex, and YOUR coming with!  Now lets do it!"  Erasa grabbed his arm, and dragged him along with them, towards the mall.

'Videl, your quite possibly the smartest girl on the planet!  Suggesting to Erasa that we should take Gohan with us gives me the perfect opportunity to figure out what he's hiding!  I've only seen him in a school setting before, so now I can see his 'outside of school' personality!'  She smirked at the slightly disgruntled Gohan.

'Dende is gonna die.  What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?  It's bad enough to have to be with these three during school, but now AFTER?  This is not my day.'  After a while he managed to convince Erasa to let go of his arm, and was now walking under his own power, not that he wanted to go with them, but he just couldn't think of any way out that didn't involve some use of his power.  There has to be something that could get him out of this but what?  Then, the answer he was looking for hit him.  Literally.

"BROTHER!!"

"GOHAN!!"  He stopped dead in his tracks.  The next thing he knew, two small kids were latched on to both of his legs.

"Hey Goten.  Hey Trunks.  What are you two doing here?"  He beamed down at the two mini-saiyans.

'Trunks?  Why does that kid look familiar?  His name's familiar too.  Odd…'

"Trunk's mom is taking us for ice cream after she buys some stuff!"  Trunks and Goten were practically drooling at the mere thought of the ice cream that was to come.

"Speaking of Trunk's mom, where is she?"

"Over there, in that store."  Trunks pointed at a shop on the corner.  "MOM!  GOHANS HERE!!"  Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa's mouths dropped open when they saw who walked out of the store.

'KAMI!!  BULMA BRIEFS??  How the hell does Gohan know Bulma Briefs??  Well, I did want info about him, but, know BULMA??'

"Gohan!  So nice to see you again!  Since you started school you haven't dropped by the Capsule Corp. as much lately!  How've you been?"

"Been doing good!  Sorry about not stopping by more, but you know how school just seems to get in the way of things."  Bulma chuckled at his comment.

"My Gohan, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"  Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa paled.  

"Uh, sure.  Bulma, meet Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner."  Bulma shook their hands, noting how uneasy they seemed to be.  

"Nice to meet you three.  Anyway Gohan, I was going to have Goten tell you and your mom when he got home, but seeing how you're here I'll just tell you in person.  This Saturday I'm holing a little reunion of all out family friends.  Everyone's invited!  Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Master Roshi… you know the whole gang!"

"Sounds cool!  We'll be sure to be there!  I'm sure mom would like to cook a little for the big event.  You know how she is."  Bulma smiled.

"That's great.  You know, I'm taking the boys out for ice cream, you want to come with us?"

"Sure!  Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm just gonna take a rain check on that movie.  I'll see you three tomorrow."  He turned, after detaching Trunks and Goten from his legs, and walked away with Bulma, Trunks, and Goten to get the ice cream.

'Bizarre.  He lives in the middle of nowhere, and he knows people like Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Bulma!  What is up with this kid??'  "That… was odd."  Sharpner nodded.

"Ya…  Who would have thought?"  Erasa looked slightly woozy.

"I think…  I think I'm gonna faint."  And with that she passed out onto the pavement.

Well, that last part was fun to write!  I really like messing with those three.  :)  Anyway  next time Chi Chi learns about the party on Saturday, and other stuff happens.  This story writing thing is more fun then I thought.  Please review and tell me what you think about this so far.  BTW, don't worry.  Buu is coming soon.  So hang tight!

**[1]** I think I might be making her a little more suspicious than most people do, but to her there just too many thing off about Gohan, and so she acts like that.

**[2]** I thought that the Split-Form technique would work perfectly for Gohan when he wanted to leave the room.  In the show Erasa thinks something is going on between Videl and Gohan because he always left the room for long periods of time right after Videl left.  I'm not sure that Gohan is suppost to know how to do that technique, but I say he can.  So don't worry!

**[3]** I would like to thank SSJ-Mirai-Trunks and Exarikun for the correction.  Thanks!


	7. Ice Cream and Video Tapes

Note:  Well, another day, another chapter to write.  Well with this being spring break, and seeing how I have no life of my own to speak of, I have plenty of free time.  So I think I can devote more time to this story.  Well, enjoy chapter 7, and please remember to review when you finish reading, I really enjoy reading all those reviews.  :)

**Disclaimer:  Me own something??  HA!  I don't even own the clothes on my back!  My parent's do until I'm 18 years old I hear…**

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!**

            _'I don't think I'll ever get used to that.'_  Bulma stared blankly at the three, pigging out, dimi-saiyans in awe.  "Uh, guys…  I think you three have had enough."

            "Awww, come on mom!  I want more ice cream!"

            "YA!  Pppplllleeeaaaassseeee?"  Goten pulled out his "puppy eyes" look.  Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed.

            "Come on now.  You don't want to put this place out of business, do you?"  Gohan looked towards the store's front counter.

            "Well Bulma, I think it's maybe a bit too late for that."  He smirked towards the bewildered cashier, who looked at the three with a blank, dazed look on his face.  "From the look of him, I'd say we'd be banned from returning.  That is IF he can snap out of that state of shock to tell us."  Bulma giggled.

            "True.  Then again, I've gotten used to that sort of thing.  Vegeta was about to kill this one man for requesting we leave his restaurant, after eating them out of house and home." **[1]** Gohan smiled.

            "Well, I think its time I took Goten here home.  Mom's probably going to be worried sick!"  Bulma smiled.

            "Probably not.  I told her about taking Goten out for Ice Cream, and probably guessed why you're late.  Still you should head home.  Oh!  And don't forget!  Be at the Capsule Corp. at 2 on Saturday.  See you then."  Gohan grinned, taking Goten's hand to lead him out of the store.  As soon as they were a good distance away from any people, the two brothers took off into the air, heading for home.

            "MOMMY!  WE'RE BACK MOMMY!"  Goten sped ahead of Gohan, rushing through the door, almost knocking it off its hinges.  Gohan could hear his mother from outside the house.

            "Goten!  Sweetie!  Do you have any idea where your bother is?"  Gohan internally cringed.

            "Ya mommy!  Gohan's outside!  GOHAN!  MOMMY WANTS YOU!!"  Gohan walked through the door.

            "Hi mom.  Sorry I'm late getting home but…"

            "And where exactly have you been young man?  Himmm?  Here I've been worried sick about you!  You didn't tell me anything about being late!  What about your studies?  You have homework to do young man!  Don't you want to make something of yourself??"  Gohan sighed.

            _'Typical mom.  Getting all worked up over tiny little things.'_  "Well mom.  I was on my way home when I ran into Bulma, and she invited me to have ice cream with her, Goten, and Trunks.  I'm sorry about being late, but if it makes you feel any better I finished my homework in class.  It was simple anyway."  Chi Chi's face softened.

            "Aright then.  I forgive you."  Gohan let out a sigh of relief.  "BUT YOU HAD BETTER NEVER MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT AGAIN MISTER!"  Gohan gulped.

            "Aright mom.  Uh, I think I'll take Goten out to spar while you finish dinner.  You know, get out of your hair?"  He smiled hopefully as Goten perked his head up.  Chi Chi's face turned thoughtful.

            "Ok, I guess.  But you two had better not be late for dinner!  It's macaroni night!"  Gohan nodded, took Goten's hand and left the house.

            _'Wow.  I think she took that very well.  Usually she'd rant for a good ten minutes, then get that frying pan of hers.'_  He unconsciously shuddered as the two brothers took off into the skies.

            "Erasa?  Erasa, can you hear me?"  Videl and Sharpner stood over their fallen friend, lying on the sidewalk.  "Erasa?  Hello in there!"  Videl leaned in to shake her friend.  "Come on.  Get up."  Erasa began to stir.

            "Huh?  Videl?"  Sharpner and Videl exchanged relived glances.

            "Ya, I'm here Erasa.  Are you okay?  I think you may have hit your head a little too hard on the sidewalk."  Erasa slowly nodded her head in groggy agreement.

            "I know…  My heads killing me.  Man, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had…  Gohan was good friends with Bulma Briefs!   Funny huh?"  She smiled weakly up to her friends.

            "Uh…  Erasa," Sharpner began, "that wasn't a dream.  He left to go get ice cream with her."  Erasa's face paled again.

            "Oh.  Is that all?  Good to know I'm not crazy."  Then she promptly passed out again on the sidewalk.  Videl sighed.

            "Great.  Just great.  Well then, what do we do with 'Sleeping Beauty' now Sharpner?  We can't just leave her here!"  He shrugged.

            "I guess we take her home.  She lives on my block, so I'll take her.  K?"  Videl nodded.

            "Sure I guess.  I got to get going anyway.  Seeya tomorrow Sharpner."  He turned towards the road, uncapsulating his car.  Videl waved bye as he drove off to Erasa's.  She brought out her chopper, taking off towards her house.  _'I just can't believe it.  I've only known the guy for two days and just look at him!  He's a prince, the son of the legendary Son Goku, knows Master Roshi, Bulma Briefs, Yamcha, and to top it all off shows up at school the same day as the saiyan warrior resurfaces, dressed the same way!  But he can't be the Saiyan Warrior if he was at school while I was at the hotel!  How am I gonna figure all this out??  Nothing about Gohan makes since!'_  She glared at her house as she came in for a landing.  "What am I gonna do to figure this guy out??!!  It seems almost impossible!  Kami!  He's driving me to talking to myself!"  Videl hopped out of her chopper, encapsulated it, and stormed into the house.

            "Did you have a good day at school Miss Videl?"  Jenkins eyed Videl's face with worry.  "You don't seem to be in a good mood this afternoon.  Is anything the matter?"  Videl forced a smile.

            "No.  Everything's fine Jenkins.  Thanks for asking.  Uh…  I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."  Jenkins smiled.

            "Very good madam.  I will see you at dinner."  Videl nodded and walked up the stairs.

            _'There has to be something I can do!  It's going to eat at me until I figure him out!  And Videl Satan gets what she wants, and this time will be no different!  Watch out Son Gohan, I'll figure you out yet.'_  She plopped down onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling, her mind circling the know information about Gohan, over and over again.  _'I can't believe this!  Isn't there anything I can do to figure him out??  When can I get close enough without him claming up??  What a sec!  Didn't Bulma say she was holding a reunion?  It's perfect!  When he's around his family and friends he'll be bound to slip something!  Now all I have to do is think of how to go about doing this…'_ She smirked evilly, and began to plan 'Operation: Gohan.'

            "Hey Glenn, you found that stupid tape yet?"  Glenn turned towards his colleague.

            "Nope, sure haven't Sam.  How are we ever going to find anything in this stupid vault anyway!  Channel 9 doesn't keep this place in order, and expect us to find the stupid "I Love Lucy" episodes that they haven't shown yet!"  Sam frowned.

            "Well, they gotta be in here SOMEWHERE!  You check on those shelves, and I'll check by these old cameras."

            "Sure Sam."  They both turned back towards their work.  Sam shifted through the old, broken cameras, looking to see if the tape was in any of them when…

            "Glenn!  Get over here!"

            "What is it?  You find the tape?"

            "Nope" Glenn frowned.

            "Then why the heck did you call me over here for?"

            "Look at this."  Glenn picked up the camera in question, examining it to see what had his partner in such an uproar.

            "What about it?  Its just a stupid camera."  Sam's face broke out into a huge grin.

            "It's from the Cell Games!"

            "Ya.  Your point?"

            "An unbroken camera from the cell games!  With the tape still inside!!"  Glenn's eyes widened.

            "You mean…" Sam's grin grew even wider.

            "Yes I do.  It means we're gonna be filthy rich when this is through."  The duo broke out into laughter, then quickly took the tape to their supervisor.

Well.  Things aren't looking too good for our friend Gohan, now are they?  Next time, On Dragonball Z!  Party at Bulma's!  Will things go off without a hitch, or will a certain pesky classmate put a damper on things?  Find out soon!  BTW, sorry about not updating sooner, but things have been pretty hectic around here, and I've had almost no time to spend writing this fic!  Things look to be clearing up, so I should have it updated again by this time next week.  Till then, Seeya!

**[1]** With their appetite, what did you expect?  They eat enough for 20 grown people, and that's just with little 7 year-old Goten alone!  You have to admit that in the show it's funny to watch ANY of the Saiyans eat!  They look like squirrels gathering nuts!


	8. Don't Rain on My Parade

Note:  This will quite possibly be the hardest chapter I have had to write.  I'm having a hard time figuring out how to make all this work together, what to do with the tape, and how to get them all in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.  Well, here goes nothing.  Enjoy Chapter 8 of "The Saiyan Warrior!" I hope

**Disclaimer:  Well, I guess my old disclaimer won't work anymore.  I'm going to turn 18 on the 5th of May so…**

**I own a PS2, a computer, and the clothes on my back.  However much I want to own DBZ, I don't so… DON'T SUE!!  **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!**

            "MOMMY!  WE'RE BACK!"  Gohan covered his ears at the onslaught emitting from his little brother's mouth.  Goten landed on the ground, and burst through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges. 

            "GOTEN!  WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HOUSE??!!"  Gohan, wincing slightly at the sheer volume of his mother's voice, calmly walking into the house.  "Gohan, there you are!  Go wash up, dinners almost ready.  I made my special macaroni, with extra cheese!  Now run along, hurry!"  He rolled his eyes, as soon as his back was turned, and jogged to the bathroom to wash his hands.

            Less than half an hour later the table, once stacked high with mountains of food, was a barren wasteland of dirty dishes.  "Great dinner mom."

            "Ya mommy!  It was yummy!"  Chi Chi smiled warmly at her two children.

            "Thank you two so much.  Just knowing that my two little boys liked it is all the thanks I need.  Now then Gohan, could you please help me with the dishes?  And Goten, would you be a dear, and bring in some more firewood?  We're running a tad low."  The two nodded, and set to work on their assigned tasks.

            _'What a day.  I wonder if things like this will happen every day?  I did get to have some fun at that hotel, but…  What is up with Videl?  The way she glares at me is just plain strange!  I know she suspects something from the way she looked at me after the hotel incident, but how much has she figured out already?  Himm…  probably not much, yet.  But I had probably be more on guard around her, just to be sure.  Heck, she's even resorted to trying to stick to me after school!  If Bulma hadn't shown up she'd…  Bulma…  That reminds me…'_  "Hey, ma?"

            "Yes Gohan?"

            "I just remembered something Bulma wanted me to tell you.  She's hosting a little get-together this Saturday at the Capsule Corp. for all of our friends.  Everyone's gonna be there."  Chi Chi smiled.

            "That wonderful Gohan!  I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun for you and Goten.  And I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind if I helped out in cooking for the big event!  With you Goten and Trunks there, there's sure to be a lot needed.  Now lets see…  I could make a baked ham… or maybe…"  **[1] **She trailed off into her own little world, planning out what she could prepare.  Gohan, smirking slightly, shook his head and walked off to his room to take a little nap.

            Videl yawned as she trudged into the kitchen looking for a quick and easy breakfast to fill the empty hole in her stomach.  yawn _'Man, this is way too early on a Saturday to be getting up.  For being up at this time of day I had better find out something good about Gohan.  Now where did I put that box of Corn Flakes anyway?'_  She shuffled through the pantry, smiling in triumph when she finally uncovered her missing cereal.  _'Now lets see…  I'm guessing that the party will be held sometime in the early afternoon, so if I just "happen" to be walking by the Capsule Corp. around one o' clock…  It's foolproof!  I'll have you figured out before this day is through Son Gohan!'_  She smiled to herself as she downed her breakfast.  She quickly gathered her things and made a beeline for the front door in order to be near the party whenever it got underway.

            "Good morning Sweetpea.  Where are you off to this early?"  Videl stopped in her tracks, turning to face the afro-haired man.

            "Uh…  Good morning dad…  I was uh…"  _'Come-on Videl, think!  If he finds out I'm on my way to spy on some guy, he'll really flip!  And I'll be stuck here all day listening to his "No boyfriends unless they can beat me" speech!  I swear the man wants me to be a nun.  But that's beside the point; I don't want Gohan to be my boyfriend anyway.  I just want to know what he's hiding…  What will work?  I know!'_  "I was just on my way to Erasa's house!  Ya, that's it.  I could have sworn I told you about it at dinner last night."  She smiled weakly.

            "Oh?  I must not have heard you.  Well have fun at your friend's house Sweetpea!  Call me if you need a ride home!"  Videl breathed a sigh of relief as her father turned and walked into the study.

'It's official.  I have the biggest moron for a father in the history of the planet.  Erasa could have caught that lie!  Oh well, works for me.  Now then, where is the Capsule Corp. headquarters anyway?'

"We're going to Trunk's house!  We're going to Trunk's house!  We're going to Trunk's house!"  Goten sang as a performed midair loop-de-loops and back flips.  Gohan smiled at his little brother's antics, while Chi Chi, who (for reasons unbeknownst to me, she's not 'pure of heart' if you ask me!) was currently riding the Flying Nimbus.

"Goten, honey, please calm down!  Your going to get hurt flying around like that!  Oh my poor little baby!  In the hospital with a broken leg, or worse!"  Gohan frowned at his mother.

"Oh come on mom!  Goten's a half saiyan after all, and he knows what he's doing.  I did teach him to fly after all."  Chi Chi shot him a short glare, but made no further mention of the subject.  As the Capsule Corp. came into view, Goten's excitement grew.  Even Chi Chi couldn't even suppress a small smile at her youngest child's excitement.

"TRUNKS!  I'M HERE!"  Goten dive-bombed towards the ground was Trunks rushed out of the building to greet his best friend.  Gohan landed and helped Chi Chi off the cloud.

"Hey there buddy!  How's it hanging?"  Gohan smiled and turned to greet his short friend.

"Hey there Krillin!  Its good.  How are #18 and little Marron?  I haven't seen them in a while."

"Great!  18 is inside, and Marron is taking her nap.  Oh, I heard your mom sent you off to school.  How is it?  Made any… girlfriends yet?"  Krillin smirked suggestively.

"KRILLIN!  Jeeze!  Your never going to let me live down telling everyone how you felt about 18 are you?"  Krillin smiled.

"Not a chance in hell Gohan.  Not a chance in hell."  They both laughed.  "Anyway, seriously how is high school?"  Gohan grimaced.

"It's ok, I guess.  Place is boring as hell seeing how I learned all of the subjects when I was 5.  Plus there's the added 'bonus' of all the training time I'm missing.  I got a lot to make up this weekend after the party.  So…"

'Lets see.  If the Capsule Corp. is on Tekenbright Drive, then its one block south…' Videl walked as fast as she could towards the party.  'Stupid Erasa dragging me to the mall.  Now look at the time, its 2:30 already so I can't see what Gohan's using to travel to the party from the mountains!  Still there's the chance he might expose something I don't know about…' Turning around the corner the giant dome-shaped building came into view.  Videl grinned rushing toward the fence surrounding the building.  'Well, their not in front, so they must be in the back yard.  Here goes nothing…' She started walking as quietly as she possibly could around the perimeter of the property toward a line of bushes surrounding the backyard.

"That's great to hear Krillin.  I'll be he never saw it coming."  Krillin smiled.

"I know."  Krillin looked down at his watch, "Oh, hold on a bit Gohan.  I've got to go wake up Marron anyway, so seeya in a bit."  Gohan smiled and nodded, turning back towards the party guests noting who was here, and who wasn't.

'Ok then, there's Tien and Chiaotzu, Launch, Oolong, Master Roshi, grandpa **[2]** … There's Piccolo, and I'm guessing Vegeta is inside so that means all we're missing is Yamcha and Puar.'  Gohan smiled and walked towards his first martial arts teacher.  "Hey there Piccolo!"  Piccolo, who was currently leaning against the side of the building with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, only half opened one eye to glance at his old student.

"Gohan."

"How are things at the lookout?  Everything working out aright?"  Piccolo frowned a little.

"Everything is fine.  Gohan, I have something I need to ask you."  Gohan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Do you still have your tail?"  Gohan's eyes widened in surprise at the strange question.  He unwrapped his tail from around his waist, and held the end in his hand.

"Sure.  Why do you ask?"  Piccolo stood up opening his eyes to look directly into his young student's face.

"Dende has decided that he is going to bring the moon back as a gift to the people of earth, and you know what happens when a tailed saiyan sees a full moon."  Gohan frowned.

"Well, tell Dende that this tail isn't going anywhere.  Just tell him to make a moon that won't have that effect or something, cause I won't think twice about blasting it in order to save the tail."  Piccolo nodded and resumed leaning against the side of the Capsule Corp.

'Holy Kami in heaven!  I did not just see that.  This is all a dream!  Ya, that's it. A dream!  First I see Gohan going to talk with a green thing that looks like it's probably from Mars or something.  Then he goes and pulls out a tail from around his waist!  Humans don't have tails, at least I don't think so!  At the very least I've gotten a few of my ideas proved about Gohan, for example there's the Ox King over there.  Actually it's kind of funny.  He's supposedly an evil maniacal man and here he is at a party at the Capsule Corp. drinking a glass of lemonade.'  Videl lost her train of thought however when a bright flash of light almost blinded everyone present.  Blinking in order to clear her eyes she looked up in order to discover a bright yellow contraption sitting in the middle of the yard.  'What the hell?  Where did that come from?  Wait a sec… It's opening up!'  A door on the side of the device began to open up to reveal…

"Mirai Trunks??!!"  The purple-haired teen looked up at the surrounding crowd and smiled.

"Hey guys!  Long time, no see.  How's it going?"

Well, this is disappointing.  Took this long to write, and its only this long!  Sorry guys.  Anyway next time I'll fully bring Mirai Trunks into the story, and get them joined into the Tenkaichi Budokai k?  So please review the story for me.  BTW I got bad news.  If you reviewed the Author's Note I had posted at chapter 8 as a signed-in review then I don't think it'll let you review again unless you're not signed in.  I thought it would delete the A/N reviews for you guys but it didn't.  Try anyway; I wanna know what you guys think!  Seeya! 

**[1]** Chi Chi has more mood swings of anyone I have ever heard of.  I'm trying to bring that bit of her personality into the story, so that's why she acts like that.

**[2]** In case you still don't know, cause I have talked about it earlier in the story, Gohan's grandfather is the Ox King.

**BTW**, I just thought I would share something I noticed with you guys.

**1:**  In the first episode of DBZ, "The Arrival of Raditz", Raditz is talking about their home planet, saying how weak world they would send a kid to, it shows 3 pods being loaded with a saiyan baby each.  There is a crowd of saiyans surrounding the pods, and all have black hair, except one.  There seems to be a blond-haired female saiyan in the crowd.  Strange, no?

**2:**  In early Dragonball, when Goku goes to West City for the first time, you can see this also in the 'what happened last time' bit at the beginning of the episode "Master Thief, Haski."  When Goku is lured into an alley by two crooks in order to steal the money he had won, there's a poster on the wall reading "Dragon Ball City" with seven little circles on it.  Now correct me if I'm wrong, but hardly anyone in any of the three shows are suppost to know about the dragon balls, but there is for some reason a poster about them in West City.  Funny, huh?  If I see any more funny things in Dragonball or Dragonball Z I'll tell ya!


	9. Coming Back

Note:  What to say, what to say?  Well at this time I have absolutely NO idea what's going to happen next in this story, but now worries!  I'm off from school now so I SHOULD have plenty of free time to write.  BTW, I was asked why they didn't sense Videl, well it's simple.  They were having fun, and were at a party.  They let their guards down, but only against small Kis.  Videl might be strong by normal human standards, but she's not strong enough to be really noticed.  She's "flying under the radar" so to speak.  Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer:  I own a PS2, a computer, and the clothes on my back.  However much I want to own DBZ, I don't so… DON'T SUE!!  **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!**

            "Wow, this is unexpected.  What are you doing back Mirai?"  Gohan said as he helped Mirai out of the time machine.  Mirai stood and turned to face his friends.

            "Well, it's been about a year in my time, and I've defeated the androids.  I really just wanted to see how things had turned out here in the long run.  From the looks of things I'd say things turned out pretty well."  Gohan grinned.

            "Yep, in seven years not a single thing has happened.  But there's a few things I should warn you about…" Mirai nodded and followed Gohan towards the bushes away from the rest of the group.  Mirai noticed the tail waving slowly behind his friend.

            "Your tail grew back?  There's no moon is there?"  Gohan smiled.

            "No, well not yet anyway.  Dende's gotten it in his head to bring the stupid thing back.  Well I told Piccolo to make it where I won't change, cause I'll blow it up if I have to."  Mirai laughed.

            "I'll bet you will."  The duo finally reached the bushes, not noticing a small shadow within the branches.  "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

            "Well, we haven't had any problems in the past few years, but there are a couple of things you should know about."  Mirai nodded for Gohan to continue.  "First off, #18 isn't a bad guy here.  She's actually on our side, and besides that she's married to Krillin, and even had a kid with him."  Mirai's mouth fell open at this startling revelation, the thought of 18 being good was a scenario that was next to impossible for him, but if Gohan said she was good, who was he to argue?  "Also the other big thing you should know about is about a year after you left my brother was born.  You've never met him.  He's best friends with young Trunks."  Mirai grinned.

            "I wish I had gotten to have a friend my age growing up.  All I got was my mom and sensei.  Shall we rejoin the group?  I've got some catching up to do."  Gohan nodded.

            "Sure!  Lets get…" He was cut off by a sudden raindrop splashing down on his nose.  "Ah shoot.  It's starting to rain.  We'd all better get inside to continue the party."  Mirai nodded, and the two jogged toward the back door of the Capsule Corp.

            _'Oh no!  It's starting to rain!  Now I'll never get to see what happens next…  But I did get some information about him, but none of it really adds up.'_  Videl stood up from her hiding place as soon as the partygoers were out of site.  Looking around to make sure nobody saw her she ran from the building to find a place to launch her helicopter in order to get out of the steadily increasing downpour._  'He has a tail, knows a green man, and a guy who appears out of nowhere, and seems to have been gone a while.  Gohan said he hadn't met his little brother so that means this new guy must have been gone about 8 or 7 years judging by how old the little kid seems to be…  Wait a second…  One of the guys from the Cell Games was dressed like this new guy, but it couldn't be the same guy!  Their hair doesn't match and he wouldn't be this young, he'd be in his 20s not teens…  What the hell is up with Gohan and his friends anyway??'_  Videl shook her head in disbelief, reached into her pocket and uncapsulated her copter.  She climbed in, sot one last glare at the Capsule Corp., and thus took off towards her home.

            "Mirai Trunks!  Well this is certainly a surprise!"  Bulma grinned as she set a tray of drinks down on a nearby coffee table.  "What brings you back to our world?  Not another problem I hope."  Mirai smiled at his mother.

            "Nope.  After getting back to my world I made short work of 17 and 18 thanks to my time training here…  Uh, no offence 18."  18 gave a small smirk.

            "None taken."  Mirai smiled.

            "Well anyway, soon afterwards Imperfect Cell showed up, and while he wasn't as strong as the one you fought Gohan, He was still pretty tough."  Gohan nodded.

            "Well, be that as it may, defeating Cell of any stage is quite an accomplishment."

            "Yep sure is, now then my Bulma is currently in the process of building a spaceship to take us to New Namic to wish everybody back with their Dragon Balls, so I decided to take the time to make sure that this little world I created didn't go completely haywire."  The group all shared a small laugh at the comment.  Suddenly Krillin jumped up off the couch.

            "Hey guys, I got an idea!  To celebrate the return of our friend Mirai Trunks, lets compete in the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.  You know, for old times sake!"  Gohan grinned.

            "Great idea Krillin!  I've never gotten the chance to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai.  It'll be fun."

            "OH NO YOU DON'T SON GOHAN!"  His face visibly fell.  "You've got school then!"

            "Oh come on ma!  I already learned everything they have to teach!  This school thing is a big waste of time, and you know it!"

            "Well, I guess you could miss a little school.  But just as soon as this Budokai nonsense is over, it's back to the books you go!  You still have to finish out this semester though!  You can start your training after this week."  Gohan rolled his eyes.

            "Aright ma.  If you say so."  _'I guess that's the best I could've hoped for.'_

            Well, if you guys are joining up, I guess there's no reason I shouldn't.  Count me in too! Gohan's eyes widened 3 sizes, and his mouth hit the floor.

            "Da…da…dad?  Is that you?  Is it really you??!!"

            Yep, sure is Gohan!  It's great to talk to ya again! Gohan gave the largest grin he could muster.

            "This is great!  I can't believe it!  You're coming home?"  Goku's voice laughed inside everyone's heads.

            Sure am!  It's been getting kinda lonely up here these past few years, so I've changed my mind.  The day before the Budokai, I want you guys to wish me back. Bulma jumped out of her seat grinning like there was no tomorrow.

            "You got it Goku!  You'll be back faster than you can turn around!"

            I will?  I thought it would be in 7 weeks… Gohan laughed.

            "I was just a figure of speech dad.  We'll see you in seven weeks."

            "Goku?  Is it really you Goku??"  Chi Chi's eyes were filled with unshed tears, her mind unwilling to even dare hope that her Goku could possibly be coming back to her.

            Yes it's me Chi.  I'm looking forward to seeing you again most of all.  Goodbye everybody!  See you then! As his voice faded in their heads, a lasting feeling of joy rested in their hearts.

            "Humph.  It's about time Kakarott came back.  Now I'll finally have someone decent to spar with."  Gohan gave Vegeta a mock glare.

            "What are you talking about?  You know I can kick your butt, your highness."  Vegeta glowered at Gohan for a moment before grabbing Mirai's arm.

            "Come along brat.  It's time to see how far you've progressed these few years."  Mirai mangnged a small wave towards his friends before he was dragged off to the GR to see how much he had improved since his last visit.

_'Wow, what a day!  This is great!!  Dad's coming back and I'll get to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai.  Life couldn't get any better than this.'_

_Well, not the best chapter in the world, but it's ok.  Aright then, next time we start into Gohan's last week of school before leaving to train, and some more stuff.  lol  Sorry this took so long, but I had some things to come up.  My dad just got back from the hospital about 2 days ago after going in for a by-pass surgery.  So as you can guess, that kinda ate into my computer time.  He's doing great and I'm really glad!  :-D  Please review my story, if you have any constructive criticism I'd be happy to have it.  Also, I'm going to start up a mailing list, so if you want on it send me an e-mail at DBZFan345@hotmail.com.  Seeya all next time!_

--**Strange things in DB and DBZ—**

**1:**  King Kai knows everything that happens in his section of the universe, correct?  Then why did he lie to Goku about have really happened to the saiyan homeworld?  He said it's god caused the meteors to destroy it when you later find out it was Freeza who blasted it from space.  Odd. 


	10. Head On Collision

Note:  What to write, what to write?  I've had a hard time deciding what exactly should go in this chapter, but I think I know what to put now.  My life looks kinda busy coming up, so I don't know how much time I'll have to give this, also I hope to try my hand at writing a fight scene.  I've got to learn to write one anyway if I plan on doing a good Tenkaichi Budokai portion of this story.  Wish me luck!

**BTW: As I said in the last chapter, I've started up a mailing list.  To join just send me an e-mail at dbzfan345@hotmail.com aright?  Anyway, enjoy the latest installment of "The Saiyan Warrior!"**

**Disclaimer:  I own a PS2, a computer, the clothes on my back, and now a car!  JOY!  However as much I want to own DBZ, I don't so… DON'T SUE!!  **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!**

                "Good morning class.  I hope you all had an enjoyable weekend.  But it's time to continue with the history of the Victorian era, also know as the Gilded Age.  Please turn in your textbooks to page 909, chapter 31 'Politicos of note.'"  The class groaned in dismay, but quickly complied.  "Aright, who would like to read?  Nobody?  Well then, how about you Miss Erasa?"  Erasa groaned under her breath.

            "Yes Mrs. Spencer.  'The impact of big business on politics was measured not merely in legislation, but in the…'"  The entire class began to drift into their daily 'stare out into space' phase, well everyone except Videl, who was currently very busy studying Gohan.

_'Why do I get the feeling that Gohan has ever more secrets then the ones I figured out so far?  I mean, I already know that he's a prince, the son of Goku, knows famous people like Yamcha, Bulma, and the Turtle Hermit, has a tail, knows a green man, and knows the 'amazing appearing boy.'  But I know there's more to it than that.'_  She quickly averted her gaze as Gohan turned to look questionably at her.

            _'Jeeze, she's at it again.  Doesn't she have anything better to do with her time than stare at me like a lab rat?  Ah well, only a few more minutes till I'm free of her, and the rest of these bozos.'_  Gohan sighed, and turned his attention back towards the teacher.

            "'…the election went to Grover Cleveland by a close margin, but what the victory signified, historians are still not agreed on.'"  Erasa took a deep breath, and sat her book back down on the desk.

            "Very good Erasa.  Now then class, for homework tonight I want each of you to read to remainder of chapter 31, and complete the review questions.  Everyone that is except Gohan, whom I'm sorry to say won't be joining us next term.  As per request by his mother he has taken, and passed with flying colors might I add, all of the End Of Course exams.  Officially, Gohan is now a high school graduate.  Lets all have a round of applause for Gohan."  Around half the class broke out into scattered applause, the loudest being Erasa and Sharpner.  It was cut off however when the bell sounded, marking the end of Gohan's high school career.

            "Wow Gohan," Erasa started as she packed up her things, "I knew you were smart, but wow!  Finishing high school early is just, wow!"  Sharpner nodded.

            "Really man.  It's kinda cool, you getting out early and all.  Whatcha planning on doing with your newly found free time anyway?"  Gohan smirked.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?  Well, it's been fun."  _'Not.'_  "But I really got to be heading home now.  See you all later."  _'More like never, I hope.'_

            "Well, bye Gohan."  Videl smiled.  "Wish you luck!"  _'Damn, damn, damn!!!  Now how the hell am I going to find out anything else on Gohan?  If he stops going to school, I'll never have any time to study him!  Himmm…I wonder…'_

            "Well guys.  Seeya."  And with that Gohan stood, and left room 234 for the last time.

            "Well, I wonder where Gohan is.  Usually he's here by now.  I'm really sorry for making you wait like this."

            "It's aright Mrs. Son.  I'm sure he's on his way."  Chi Chi laughed.

            "Of course your sure Mirai, you can sense his power level.  Well, when he gets here tell him dinners at 6.  I've got housework to do."

            "Sure thing Mrs. Son, will do."  Chi Chi smiled at Mirai, and left the room.  After a few more minutes of waiting Mirai smirked and started towards the door, just as it opened.  "Well, well.  Look at what the cat dragged in.  What took you so long?  I've been waiting here forever!"  Gohan laughed.

            "Hey, waiting at my house isn't _that_ bad!  Besides, you try getting away from two Nosey Nancy's.  They insisted on talking to me non-stop after getting out of school!  Couldn't get them away from me in order to take off.  At lest Videl left me alone this time."  Mirai laughed.

            "Well, this is truly an interesting story and all, but I do believe we have a spar to get to.  Shall we?"  Gohan smirked, nodding.

            "Lead the way, oh mighty prince!"  Mirai laughed, taking off into the clear blue sky.

            "Ah, this spot looks good, don't you agree Gohan?"  Mirai landed, examining his surroundings.  Gohan landed a few feet behind him.

            "Yep, looks pretty good.  Open and flat without a hint of human settlement in sight.  Well, ready?"  Mirai turned around to face Gohan, nodding.

            "Set."  Gohan smirked.

            "GO!"  Gohan fazed out of sight, reappearing Mirai kicking him in the middle of his back.  Mirai flew forward landing on his hands performing a back flip onto his feet.  Spinning around Mirai powered to Super Saiyan mode speeding back towards Gohan at blinding speed.  Gohan leaped out of the way, powering to level two.  Mirai smirked.

            "Hey Gohan, how's this for a plan.  I really want to see how I'd fare against you at full power.  Whadda ya say?"  Gohan laughed.

            "Your really ready to finish this spar that quickly?  That wouldn't be much fun now would it?"  Mirai scowled, starting to fume at the insult.

            "I'm not WEAK!!"  Powering to his max, Mirai shot towards Gohan with all his speed, Gohan smirked taking the full force of the attack.  Unfortunately Gohan had forgotten to rein in his tail, allowing Mirai the chance he had been waiting for.

            "What the fu…"  Gohan's eyes drooped as his mind began to grow hazy.  Mirai laughed.

            "Well, well.  Looks like you should have taken your own advice.  Mirai Gohan once told me all about tails and their weakness.  Ah well, too bad.  Looks like I win this match."  He let go of Gohan's tail, and turned to leave, stopping suddenly as he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

            "MASENKO-HA!!"  Mirai's face contorted with fear as the blast raced towards him, knowing there was no way to block it.

            _'Jeeze, me and my big mouth.'_  The blast hit him, knocking him back a few hundred feet before hitting the ground hard, bloody and bruised.  Gohan, still scowling, floated down toward his fallen friend.

            "Seems like Mirai me forgot to add one little thing.  If you grab ahold of any saiyan's tail in any type of battle, you had better make sure he's down for the count before you let go.  You'll only make him mad."  Gohan smiled down at his fallen friend.  "Well, we had better get you fixed up.  I think I got a Senzu bean around here somewhere."  He shifted through his pocket, smiling as he came across the small bean.  "Here ya go."  He flicked it to Mirai, who weakly reached out, catching the bean in mid-flight, and slowly chew it.

            "Augg.  I forgot how bad these things tasted."  Mirai grimaced as he swallowed the bean.  "Well at lest they work.  I feel stronger already."  Gohan nodded.

            "Well, we had better be heading back ma will kill me if I'm late for supper.  Let's go!"  Mirai nodded, taking off towards the Capsule Corp. as Gohan took of towards his home.

            _'Sigh.  This has been a long day.  Everybody always wants something from me, and never thanks me.  Well, only about 5 minutes till quitting time.  Sigh… They don't pay me enough for this.'_  The door opened slowly, not drawing any attention until…

            "Mrs. Crombez?"  Her head shot up from the computer monitor towards the figure at the door.

            "Oh, good afternoon Videl.  What can I do for you?"

            "Uh, Mrs. Spencer sent me here to get a student's address so she can send him a few things.  She meant to ask him before he left today, but she forgot."  Mrs. Crombez smiled.

            "That's aright dear.  Now, which student was that exactly?"  Videl began to smirk.

            "Son Gohan."

Well?  What do you think?  Took me long enough, no?  Well next time the plot will begin to speed up a bit.  I was afraid that the story would stall during the high school era, but luckily I got through it with no major problems.  Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!!

****Don't Forget****

**I've started up a mailing list.  Everybody that wants to join just e-mail me at**

**dbzfan345@hotmail.com**

--**Strange things in DB and DBZ**--

**1:**  At the beginning of Dragon Ball, and up through parts of DBZ, the earth was populated with many different animals.  Namely the "Animal People."  If you watch DB, you find these animal people everywhere, they almost rival the humans in number.  However for some strange reason by the time Gohan starts high school, they have all but vanished.  Not a single one seems to live in Satan City at all!  Nor do any seem to have decided to attend the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai.  Where did they all go?


	11. Bored and Extremely Dangerous

Note:  Well, good morning America!  I got to be at class at 10 so I'll make this quick.  I'm proud to say (in a sad way) that I just got my very first flame!  A stupid one too might I add.  He/She said that nobody cared to read a fic about everyone knowing that Hercule didn't defeat Cell.  Well, if the idea was so bad, then why did they read (or skip) all the way to the last chapter before coming to this conclusion?  Plus, I don't see them taking the time to sit down and write anything better.  It makes me think of something Mark Twain wrote once:

_Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot._

_By order of the author,_

_Per G.G., Chief of Ordnance._

Anyway, with school back, and having really strange times of the day to work with, I'll give as much time as I can to this.  How much that is remains to be seen, but I'll let you know!  Enjoy chapter 11!

**BTW: Don't forget the mailing list.  To join just send me an e-mail at dbzfan345@hotmail.com aright?  I think that's enough shameless self-promoting for today.  lol**

**Disclaimer:  I own a PS2, a computer, the clothes on my back, and a car!  However as much I want to own DBZ, I don't so… DON'T SUE!!  **

**Due to my very unpolished writing skills, there will undoubtedly be some OOC moments in this story, and all I can say is I'm sorry!**

            "Whoa!"  Gohan back flipped out of the way of a blinding blast of light, landing a few feet away from his opponent.  "That the best ya got Trunks?  That could have almost hit me, if I'd been asleep!"  Trunks laughed.

            "Really?  Strange, it would appear that you have been hit recently.  Perhaps there was lighting here in the GR?"  Gohan scowled.

            "You'd have better watch that smart mouth of yours!"  He then proceeded to fire a wave of blasts in Trunk's direction.  His attack, however, was cut short by a sudden drop off in gravity levels as the main door opened reveling an extremely pissed looking Vegeta.

            "Your times up brat!  I also need to work in the GR so…  GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GR NOW BEFORE I BLAST BOTH YOUR ASSES TO HELL YOU GOT ME??!!"  Both boys nodded quickly, vacating the room lest they angered the prince more than they already had.

            "Jeeze, is your dad pissed off today or what?"  Trunks nodded.

            "You said it, but then again we had been using it too much lately, leaving him outside to annoy mom.  Heck she probably forced him back in there to get him out of her hair."  Gohan laughed.

            "I wouldn't doubt it, so now what do we do?  We could help Bulma and mom watch little Trunks and Goten, or we could just slit our wrists now and be done with it."  The duo broke out into laughter.

            "I guess we go train out in the wilderness near your house.  It's not as effective as the GR, but what can we do with dad using the only working one."  Gohan smiled.

            "Ya, who would have thought that our training would destroy 3 GRs?  Well, lets get going."  Trunks nodded as they exited the Capsule Corp., and took to the skies.

            "WHERE THE HELL IS IT??"  Videl scowled out the window of her chopper as she circled the mountain for the third time.  "This stupid, Kami-forsaken place is too big to find one stupid little house!  Out of all the places he could live it just _had_ to be the 439 mountain area, didn't it?"  Sighing, she settled down into her seat to make another pass to the north west of the mountain.  Her complacency was short lived, however, as her watch began to emit a soft beeping.  Videl rolled her eyes, and answered the call.  "Ya?  What up chief?"

            "Videl it's an emergency!  A group of thugs have taken over the Saiyan City Bank!  We need your assistance right away!"  Videl sighed.

            "Sure thing chief, I'll be right over.  Videl out."  _'Is it just me, or has the city police department gotten to the point where they can't do anything by themselves?  Makes one wonder what their going to do when I go to college.'_  Quickly turning the chopper around towards Saiyan City, she took off towards the bank.  Looking off into the distance, however, she noted two small fast moving dots.  "Huh, I didn't think there were any jet routes out in this area."  As she continued to watch, the twin dots vanished as quickly as they appeared.  "Huh, they're gone now.  I must have been wrong."  Shrugging, she continued her flight.

            "Hey Gohan, who's that?"  Gohan turned his head in the direction that Trunks had indicated, squinting at the distant object.

            "Not sure, it seems to be an air jet.  I wonder who it could possib…" Gohan visibly paled.  "Oh crap, it couldn't be!"  Trunks arched an eyebrow.

            "Couldn't be who?"  Gohan was starting to look sickly.

            "Videl, she wouldn't leave me alone while we were in school together.  I think she wanted to know my secrets, and now I've left school and she's still not giving up!  We've got to take the long way home to avoid her."  Trunks started to laugh.

            "Ah come-on!  The mighty Cell destroying Gohan is terrified of a _human_ girl??"  Gohan scowled.

            "Think of it this way, my mom with your dad's attitude problem mixed together.  That's Videl."  Trunk's eyes widened.

            "Say no more.  But lets just drop down to ground level for a bit and run.  That way we still make good time without being caught.  How's that?"  Gohan nodded in agreement, dropping down to the ground.

            "Wow, great job Videl!  We knew you could do it!"  The police were slowly clearing up the crime scene while Videl, who was only slightly winded, leaned against a lamp post just outside the bank.

            "Thanks, always glad to help out."  _'More like do all the work for you.'_  "Is there anything else you need help with?"  The officer shook his head.

            "Nope, we can handle it from here."  Videl nodded, and started to turn away.  "I just wonder where the Saiyan Warrior was?  He had been showing up for all the crimes lately, and today he's a no-show.  Strange, huh?"  Videl froze in her tracks.

            "Ya your right, he wasn't here was he?"  A very Vegeta-like smirk spread across her face.  "I'm sure there's an excellent explanation for why.  Seeya later."  The officer waved, turning back towards the bank.  _'Well, well… just as Gohan starts coming to Saiyan City, so does the Saiyan Warrior, and as Gohan leaves again, so does the Saiyan Warrior.  A coincidence?  I think not.  But I can't prove it if I can't find his house!  I know, since he's Son Goku's son, he has to be competing in the __Tenkaichi Budokai, and there I can find out for sure.  Videl you genius!'_  Smirking to herself she hopped into her copter, taking off towards her home.

Thank you God, it's done!  There you have it, chapter 11!  WOOHOO!  My classes are hell, this update timing was the best I could do, but I'm still writing these chapters so don't' despair!  Anyway Next Time on The Saiyan Warrior:  The gang looks for the dragon balls to return Goku to the world of the living!  And some other stuff!  lol  Seeya later!

****Don't Forget****

**I've started up a mailing list.  Everybody that wants to join just e-mail me at**

**dbzfan345@hotmail.com**

--**Strange things in DB and DBZ**--

**1:**  Whatever happened to all those blast sent out into space?  Like the one Piccolo fired at the false moon when he was training Gohan.  If those things don't lose energy over time imagine all the poor people and planets blasted out of existence because of those things!  They really should be more careful!  Lol

**2:**  On that same note, poor Boss Rabbit.  Remember him?  He's the one who turned Bulma into a carrot back in early DB.  Now then after he was defeated, him and his two cronies were placed on the moon by Goku using his power pole, and they had to stay there until they had made enough marshmallow rabbits for all the children on Earth.  Now then that would take many years to do, however in less than two years the moon was blown up by Master Roshi.  People keep forgetting him, but it makes you wonder if they were wished back when the moon was.  Oh well.


	12. AN Help Me!

Ok, here's what's up.  I haven't the foggiest idea what to write!!!  Anybody out there got any ideas about what exactly I should do next?  I really do need your help!  Otherwise, as is said on the radio station VCPR in the video game GTA: Vice City…

"One day you wake up, roll over, and she's gone!  You go into the kitchen, there's a note sprawled, a sound of a taxi leaving in the distance, a thunderstorm rolls in, it's a metaphor for my haircut, or this pledge drive."  

That's what's gonna happen, if I can't think of anything, I can't write.  Wall, if any of you think of anything send it to me at **dbzfan345@hotmail.com** k? 


End file.
